


The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster Remake

by VincentxYuffie666



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentxYuffie666/pseuds/VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Revisit the tale of Puck and Pablo in this remake, a tale of Friendship, Bonding and Romance. Old characters return and new characters added. Hopefully with more chapters and content than the original! (M/M couple in later chapters)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

Hello, to start this all off; this is a remake of the original which you can find on my deviantart GaaraxHinata6666 in the gallery section labelled FanFic. I am hoping to make this remake far bigger and far more enjoyable than my lame excuse of typing and lack of content quantity displayed in the original. This is also for MATURE audiences due to violence and injury detail.

(don’t pester me about my grammar or content either. what comes, comes. enjoy or go, upto you. I’m trying my best, I write to enjoy myself not to be perfect. I have no desire to bite to hateful commentary, it bores me.)

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

this is a story of a Azure Rathalos and a Hunter, if you do not wish to read about this story which is mostly about friendship, understanding and adventure; turn around now and save all your hates and flames for something else. But those who want to read this tale, which will be gory, danger filled, heart warming, and upsetting, then read on. Light Romance.

ONE MORE THING! Don’t confused this with POV (point of view), the first part you read may give that appeal. This story is not POV. Now... to stop stalling you;

Suggested Chapter Song; Monster Hunter World - Title Screen

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter One - The Beginning  
~~~~

You know... let me tell you something... all things start out small! crazy right? Even the mightiest and biggest of beasts all start off small, some as small as a kitten but grow into mighty and magnificent creatures.

Tonight is the night of an acceptionally beautiful full moon, but in the light filtering through the darkness with beautiful rays of moonlight uncovered a small entrance to a cave hidden away behind many bushes and Snow Herb and Nulberry plants. The mountains here were too high and dangerous for most to climb, at the top a massive hole allowed creatures to fly in and quite often during three seasons of the year Rathalos and Rathian are a common sight, making this place off limits to many, other than the Hunters, until the Winter arrives. Tonight a young boy is returning home to his village after a long day of collecting herbs and other plants that thrive in the colder months, small cart behind him almost full to the brim with various types such as Snow Herb, Nulberry, a rarer plant named Felvine which grew in very few numbers in this area and he had even managed to find the last patches of Mandragora and Parashroom before the cold made their numbers drop to almost zero. The boy is strong, having pulled this cart behind him for as long as he can remember supplying the village with extra supplies, only recently starting to go outside the village with the cart, having to work to be able to pay for his next meal and to afford essentials that his parents would normally provide for him... the boy is ten years old, has black hair, blue eyes, stands at a small 4ft in height, pale skin and wore rugged old winter clothings. He has no parents, other family or friends. His parents died when he was little, leaving the orphaned infant to be raised by the village, even though the villagers only taught him what he needed to know more than actually being a parent figure. Other family members he has live far away on other islands and continents, the only one that even played any part as a parenting role is a simple housekeeper Felyne and that was only by giving the love and comfort all children needed from someone as the grow up. as for friends? he found it hard to make friends, the boy is fascinated with the creatures they call Monsters on this planet, he one day wanted to become a Hunter but not as one who trained to be bloodthirsty warriors seeking to be the best of the best, the champion of champions. no... this boy only wanted to become a Hunter to protect others, because no matter how majestic the Monsters are; many pose a serious risk to the people.

as the boy reached the foot of the mountain he stops to collect the Snow Herb and Nulberry growing by the covered small entrance into the cave, although the boy did not even notice it... not until the moonlight reflecting off of something. something... white. as the boy stopped gathering, he looks up at what caught his eye and through the opening he can see a clutch of hatched eggs laid hidden away far at the back under the canopy of leaves of a tree that had managed to grow inside, sheltered from the gentle fall of the first snow of Winter. The mother and siblings are already gone from here, all of the eggs but one.... and this is what the moonlight gently reflected off. Thus egg was late on hatching, but despite the cold temperature, the mother must have thought the egg had died and moved on with her few babies and are most likely far away from here. The boy thought to himself, he knows the potential danger should he go in there but right now the egg looked quite appealing and would make quite the meal so he decided to give in to his mind and started to make his way up to the entrance, cautiously making his way in with only the moonlight to give him visibility in the dark as he carefully walked over the uneven rocky ground until he finally reached the nest; the signs of the mother still being there signalling to him the mother is no longer there and he relaxes slightly as he kneels by the nest and looks over the broken shells. Those shells might be useful for the crafters he thought, putting as many of the thick fragmented shell pieces into the pouches on his belt as he can before he now gazes at the full unhatched egg, touching it and moving it slightly. Once he felt no movement or heard no sound he picked it up with great effort, this egg felt very heavy for the small boy and it almost dwarfed him, he can’t carry this! He huffs and put it back down gently, instead rolling it as carefully and as slowly as he can back to the entrance he came in through, after all... he wasn’t going to give up on a find like this one so easily. Onwards he struggles with the heavy find, very carefully finding a place outside of the entrance he can lean the egg on before he goes to his cart and pulled it as close as he could before he dared the next challenge by picking the heavy egg up, grunting and struggling as he slowly waddled the very short distance between where he left the egg and where he placed the cart, almost dropping it a few times, somehow managing to get the egg safely into the cart before he slumped to the ground on his backside, back leaning on the cart as he pants hard from the small but difficult move.

The boy stays here for a few long moments, watching the gentle snow fall in a moment of peace. He loves the snow, the snow always looked so pretty freshly fallen and it looks like by morning there will be a sheet of snow blanketing the ground for miles around. The boy gives a small huff and forced himself back to his feet, he has to get home after all! The poor housekeeper is probably worried sick he thought, knowing the ageing Felyne had the habit of over worrying whenever he came home later than expected and the boy had made many stops today as he gathered resources, picking every last amount he could find and see along the way and the struggle with the egg definitely put him back by many minutes more than it should have. He covered the egg with a pelt he had stored aside for extra warmth in the cold, deciding that he would rather keep this egg all to himself because he knew that should the villagers get their hands on it in the morning they would want to take it to the chef for their own meal... some people in the village were selfish like that when it came to things the boy found for himself. He pulled the now much heavier cart down the long mountain path, he won’t make it back for at least another hour at this rate... the housekeeper was definitely going to give him a telling off for this he thought... with a small sigh he struggled onwards through the slowly thickening snow fall.

-  
an hour later  
-

The boy lives right at the edge of the village on a small patch of farmland for growing crops which the housekeeper and several gardening Felyne tend to through the year. The farm has a large barn at the back for storing harvest for the Winter months and the house is small but sturdy and warm with a small stable attached to the side which normally housed resting Aptonoth brought in by travellers resting on their journey but for now it held carts while the travellers and their Aptonoth did not come and this is where he parks the supply, covering the herbs and such with a large leathery pelt to keep dust and the few remaining insects of the year off. The village collectors will gather the gathered supplies in the morning, so now the boy must figure out a way to get the egg inside the house and out of view of greedy eyes and his answer is simple; he never knew the name of it but in this small stable there are box carrying trollies, it can easily hold one of these eggs, and it has wheels so now he goes through the mighty move again of transferring the egg from the cart and onto one of these devices, very carefully placing it down and securing it with the pelt wrapped around for added protection as he began to pull it out of the stable area, closing the doors behind him to keep the wind from the collected materials and made his way slowly up to the small house, opening the door as quietly as he could and pulled the trolly up over the step and into the warmth of the house, the fire burning in the fire place felt very inviting. The small thud of him closing the door got the attention of someone inside and he flinched, almost leaving the ground, when a small white and greying Felyne pounced out into view and up onto the nearby windowsill “PABLO, GOODNESS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” the small cat almost roared out “DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS YOUNG MAN?! IT’S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!” she added, this Felyne is like a mother cat in a way, her paws grab his face but gently as she looks over him “are you okay? are you hurt? look at you! you’re covered in dirt! what have you been doing?!” she asks in the usual over worried tone and the boy just smiles “Nanny, I’m okay! honest!” he said, trying to calm the over worried Felyne down who just huffed and started to point a claw at him “now listen here young man, if I am to let you continue to leave this place to gather herbs I expect you to at least keep to your promises and return on time! What if a Monster finds you?! What will you do then?! They won’t hesitate to snap up a little boy like you as a snack- AND WHAT IS THAT?!” Nanny shreiks, almost pinning herself to the window “it’s dinner” Pablo replies, getting a stern stare off the Felyne

“THIS IS WHY YOU WERE SO LATE?! Oh my goodness..... Raiding a NEST?! What if its mother caught you?! Oh no no no I don’t.... I WON’T... Think of the result of that.... my poor heart...” Nanny complains “the mother wasn’t there Nanny please calm down” Pablo asks, petting the ageing Felyne on the head gently and she sighs and big sigh “Pablo, you’re all I have. Please.... please just be more careful- now mister, go and have a bath you’re filthy! We’ll deal with this egg in the morning for breakfast, there’s some jerky saved for you in the preserving bin for supper. Now, off you go, you little trouble maker” Nanny said, shooing the smiling boy away who pulled the trolly over to the dining table which is next to the warm fire. The small house is cozy, having few furniture pieces such as a chair and a small couch not far from the dining table and the walls and mantle above the fire covered in old painted portraits of previous working Felyne and Pablo’s ancestors who owned this farm before he did. Trinkets and ornaments line the mantle alone with the tip something of a rare yet deadly creature... the Ukanlos. The tip of the shovel like chin is the last thing Pablo’s father brought home before they died of their injuries after facing the colossal beast, although the man did not succeed in bringing the Monster down he became a hero for making the creature flee. The Ukanlos had not been seen since, reportedly having moved its territory far away and is now no longer a threat to the village. Pablo’s father was a Hunter while his mother was the farmer, but while his father gave his life for the village his unfortunate mother passed away due to illness not long after the loss of her husband. Pablo gazes up at the portrait of his parents, painted when he was just a baby held in the arms of his mother, he doesn’t remember much of them... he was only four years old when he lost them but the boy still felt the tug of loneliness on his heart before he left the egg to go and do as told by the Felyne he calls Nanny.

The egg... the cold was killing the hatchling within, having made it too weak to hatch where it was, but with the warmth now surrounding it which is enhanced more thanks to the fur pelt Pablo had forgotten to remove some hope showed itself and a miracle started to happen, but would it be too late for the hatchling? Although hope has shown itself; the baby within is still not completely out of danger...

~~~~

Well, here it is! The start of the Remake! Next chapter coming soon hopefully.


	2. Puck is Born

(don’t pester me about my grammar or content either. what comes, comes. enjoy or go, upto you. I’m trying my best, I write to enjoy myself not to be perfect. I have no desire to bite to hateful commentary, it bores me.)

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

Chapter Song Suggestion; Monster Hunter World - Private Quarters

NOT Private Suit

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter Two - Puck is born  
~~~~

As morning arrives on the snow covered Village the rest of the farming town can now be seen settled on a large and almost forest free patch of land with a harbour at the very end filled with various fishing and travel ships and boats. The village itself has many small houses made from sturdy thick tree trunks and planks with simple smooth sloping roof tops and small decks with beautiful intricate designs on the supporting deck beams with empty crop fields and stables with a simple centre which held the villages Blacksmith, Guild, Canteen Hunters Lounges and Shops lining a circular area with the Elders of the village marble made stand right in the middle where they often stood to hear complaints, suggestion and requests from the villagers and travellers. They also assigned Hunters with others’ requests here too on the side when the Guild’s quests were not desirable for the Hunters. Even though there is fresh snow blanketing the many pathways that did not stop life of the village from stopping as the sounds of chatter and shovelling of snow can be heard as the community work on removing as much as as they could from the pathways to allow carts to come through full of herbs and other resources gathered by the many people who worked on collecting resources, this years stock is lower than last years.... at least four less crates were filled by the end of Autumn, they’re expecting a harsh Winter...

Over on the farm at the back of the village Pablo is only now starting to wake up as the light of the rising sun started to filter through his window curtains, he grumbled slightly to himself before hiding under the covers when Nanny arrived to the room and threw the curtains open; filling the room with light “rise and shine Pablo! The sun is rising it and work won’t wait!” she said, fighting with the boy for the blanket as she tries to force him out of bed “come on now stop being stubborn, the cart lady is here getting what you gathered and I cannot do anything with that egg until you wake up!” the Felyne continued, getting a grumble from the groggy boy who finally sat up “but Nanny I’m so tired.... please let me sleep more” he asks and Nanny chuckles “well see, that’s what happens when you come back much later than you promised. Now come on, get up!” she said, jumping off the bed and looked through the wardrobe before bringing over Pablo’s clothes for the day “at least we’ll have a good breakfast and dinner today thanks to that egg, I can’t be entirely mad at you for that at least” she rambles in an almost teasing tone “now get dress-“ the Felyne was cut off by a loud shriek of a woman downstairs, the poor thing almost left the floor in fright and now she and Pablo were running for the door and downstairs to the screaming woman that had come into the house to let Nanny know they are taking the cart and the normally calm woman would be found forcing herself against the front door screaming frantically and pointing at the fireplace the moment she saw Nanny and Pablo “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!” the woman shrieks and the pair look over, also backing away as they see a hole in the side of the egg and a couple of tiny paws with twitching toes and sharp looking talons resting on the top where the fur blanket covers half of the hole.

Before Nanny could try and calm the woman down they had opened the door and fled “oh dear.... this is not good....” Nanny mumbles then gasps “Pablo! Get back here!” she calls, too afraid to stop the boy from wandering over to the egg “but Nanny, it’s in trouble... can’t you see it struggling to move?” he asks “GOODNESS BOY IT’S A DANGEROUS MONSTER” Nanny yelled in panic “Nanny it’s only a baby it’s defenceless!” Pablo complains and Nanny huffs “Pablo you have a good heart, that’s for sure, but you need to realise this creature will grow up into something dangerous and the village will probably come and remove it at any time now!” Nanny warns but Pablo was not discouraged “just a little look... that’s all i want” the boy said, cautiously reaching out a hand to touch the still twitching toes but flinched when the paw moved away and back into the egg and was replaced with a tiny dark colored and beaked mouth poking out, barely open eyes gazing out at what it will believe to be its mother and a small cry escapes the mouth, a gurgled and tiny cry “uuuuuck” followed by a whimper and another “uuuuck” as if it was begging to be helped “PABLO DON’T!” Nanny called in a panicked voice as she watched the boy remove the pelt and started to break the shell away until the hole was big enough for the baby to come out. the tiny creature inside was a lot smaller than it should have been for the size of the egg and with clumsy feet and a body that trembled like jelly the small wyvern stumbled out of its shell and thumped to the floor loudly with a startled yelp, barely able to even stand back up as it looks up at Pablo who now sits down near the baby “uuuuck” it calls again, head slumping to the ground as it loses strength, whimpering and trembling as Pablo stares in almost fascination “Nanny I think it’s ill” he said and the Felyne cautiously jumps over to the dining table to look down at the weak hatchling “well.... it’s definitely a late hatcher... and you found it in the cold, I’m surprised it’s even alive” she said “Pablo.... I see the look you’re giving it.... don’t think the village will let you keep it, it might not survive either even if they did agree and I really don’t think they will...” she added, sighing as the boys expression seems to sadden “but it’s just a baby.... it can’t fend for itself” he mumbles, placing the pelt over the tiny wyvern gently “uuuuck” came another cry, then a startled squeak escapes its mouth when Pablo picked it up suddenly and tried to hide it with his body

“a baby it may be, but you do realise exactly what it is... right?” the voice of an elderly man came from by the front door. One of the village Elders has arrived, there are many people outside heard chattering and whispering and there would be no guess to the fact there are several Hunters also outside arguing on who gets to be the one to kill it. The Elder clears his throat and closes the door “that there young man is a Rathians offspring, should it be allowed to survive it will grow either into the aggressive females that nest in the mountains or worse... the fearsome males that patrol the skies. This creature is not a pet, it is a dangerous wild animal” he said “BUT IT’S JUST A BABY!” Pablo cries out “Pablo, don’t talk back to the Elder!” Nanny warned, quieting down soon after “it’s quite alright housekeeper, he has a voice and i want to hear it. Just a baby is right, but as I have stated already Pablo.... this is a wild animal... it may see you as it’s mother by the looks of it at the moment but at some point it will become a danger to both you and the village, it must be removed as soon as possible.... I can promise it will be painless if that helps” the Elder said, flinching at the yell he received “YOU’RE THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE! HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER KILLING OR ALLOWING SOMEONE TO KILL A BABY” Pablo screams out at the startled man, glancing down at another crying “uuuck” and a confused stare coming from the hatchling, it doesn’t understand why the boy seems to angry “then I have no choice, it will be removed by force-“ the Elder started, being cut off by his daughter “no father, if you so much as even let anyone rip that thing away from this boy I will never forgive you” the woman said sternly “NEVER force something away from a child, you know this” she added and huffs, turning to face the Felyne and the boy “Pablo, honey, I know you mean good but even you will be in great danger one day if you keep it” she said in a soft tone “but Lady Maria it’s sick it can’t survive on its own. Please, PLEASE..... please don’t take it away it will be scared and alone it’s only a baby it doesn’t understand” Pablo begged, looking very frustrated with eyes starting to fill with tears as the woman walks over, kneeling next to him.

Pablo grunts and became more defensive over the baby “now now, calm down I’m not going to try and take it.... but can I look at least? You said it’s sick, so let me see. Please?” Maria asks in a gentle tone and Pablo slowly lets the woman see more of the weak hatchling which still struggled to keep its head up “uuuuck” it cries out again, fighting to keep its head up to look at the woman but it failed to do so “hm... I see what you mean it does look very week, hatchlings should be full of life the moment they come out but this one? Father, I wouldn’t see an issue if he kept it here away from the village... the poor thing looks very week the chances are it’s probably not going to survive” Maria said and the man huffed “are you insane?!” he asked, not entirely impressed with what his daughter said, opening the door “very well...... we will let the village decide then... I think you will find they will not agree” he stated, being greeted with a bombardment of scared and angry faces and questions and a whole lot of noise, they only quietened down when the Elder raised his hand “friends, family, I hear you all and see you all... I understand your concern of the rumour of this beast and I will confirm they are true- BUT it is nothing but a weak and defenceless baby and not as big or as frightening as some of you seem to think it is. I have a question for you all, a vote you could say... seeing the condition of the creature this boy has brought into his home I am lead to believe it will be of no harm to any of us. It can barely even lift its own head up, there is a high possibility the creature will just die before it becomes big enough to be a serious threat- so I ask you this... will you let the Hunters kill the creature, or will you let the creature die naturally” the Elder spoke loud and clear, sparking shouting from a few of the people mixed into the many voices of disgareement and agreement “LET IT LIVE?! AND WHAT IF IT SURVIVES HUH?” “IT WILL BURN OUR CROPS AND EAT OUT APTONOTH!” “let the Hunters kill... a baby? I know it’s going to be a vicious monster- but a baby?” “could you kill a baby?” “LET THE HUNTERS HAVE IT” “LEAVE IT ALONE” the many shouts drowned out those who didn’t raise their voices... but all were silenced soon enough

“SILENCE! I WILL NOT HEAR OF IT!” came the voice of an elderly woman but not a human, she is a Wyverian and a very old one; adorned with a beautiful kimono stitched with various types of creatures and plants and she is one of the most respected Elders within the village, she stood far shorter than everyone here, being one of the smaller Wyverians in the species “I will NOT allow ANYONE to harm a child of nature” she stated sternly as she shuffled by everyone and to the man by the door who stepped aside instantly so the old woman can see the hatchling inside “life works in mysterious ways, remember this. Although I respect everyone’s safety and the duty of the Hunters to protect this village but all I see are angry farmers and greedy Hunters trying to be the loudest out of everyone while the people who actually feel nature should decide are going unheard. It is unacceptable behaviour!” she snapped, smacking the end of her walking stick onto the ground in frustration “now..... nome of you will be deciding the fate of the hatchling, you have shown me most of you cannot make a suitable decision like the adults you are. Go home, this is over. I will deal with this situation myself” she said, shooing the villagers off before she entered the house and looked down to Pablo and the hatchling “now tell me.... did you bring this hatchling here?” the Wyverian asks “yeah but.... as an egg I thought it was dead all the other eggs in the nest had hatched so i thought I would bring this egg back for dinner and uh...... well it hatched” Pablo said, earning a small chuckle from the Wyverian “Pablo... you are still very young, even if it didn’t hatch you wouldn’t have been able to make a meal the yolk could have been rotten by now- but regardless a miracle has happened... you must accept things though, little Pablo, that should this hatchling somehow survive.... you will be faced with many challenges... and the village may eventually force you to hand it over. Do you understand?” the Wyverian said, seeing how the boy held on to the creature so protectively, gaining no response and she sighs softly “then again, in my many travels as a young woman I had seen some people ride these creatures. People who had great determination and control over the monster they sat on... who knows... maybe I am making the right choice to allow you to keep it” she said and Maria smiles “good luck Pablo, I heard hatchlings from the wild can be very very hard to fill with food” she said and started to leave, taking her father with her

the Wyverian sat down in front of Pablo “little Pablo, I know that you being silent with me means you do not want to accept the possibility that they will take this creature away from you, and you have a big heart to want to protect it- so instead show this place that change is possible. Show them that should this creature survives that it will not bring harm and devastation. Can you do that?” she asks and the boy seemed to lighten his expression “I can do it! everyone will see that I can!” the stated in a determined tone and the Wyverian chuckles and got to her feet “well then... if you are so confident, then you shouldn’t have a problem. I will come back soon to see if this creature has survived” she said before shuffling out and away, at that moment Nanny fell down onto her stomach “no no NO this is not good!” she complains “how will we manage to feed it?! These things eat a lot!” she said “Nanny please, I have responsibility now I have to make sure it gets what it needs and the Mosswine always stay around the hot springs this time of year I can just hunt those for it” Pablo said “uhuh and how will you go about munching it all up into a slobbery paste hmm? I’ve seen Rathians chomp up meat and let their hatchlings eat from their mouth, and do you plan to do that? It’s too small to eat any other way right now- and don’t think that I’m doing that! No way at all” Nanny said and Pablo made a face “ew.... well... if I have to...-“”boy you are vile...” Nanny sighed out “well, may as well name it at least.... can’t keep calling it ‘it’” she suggests and Pablo looks to the hatchling in thought “uuuuck” it cries out at seeing they’re getting the attention of the boy they think is the mother “uuuuck” it’s hungry

“Uuck? No... I can’t call you that....” Pablo said, listening closely to the many tiny cries coming from the hatchling “almost sounds like.... I got it! Puck!” Pablo said with a big smile “Puck?? Well... okay...” Nanny said, standing up and sighing “we can give.... Puck... some of the fresh meat I stored last night. At least that will feed them until later but you must start hunting those Mosswine daily got it? Your baby, you supply, you’re pretty much a parent now. Now come on, let’s get some breakfast” she said and stumbled off muttering to herself “oh my poor heart can’t handle so much excitement this is too much” Pablo just chuckles and looks at the creature now named Puck “you’re not vicious.... you’re cute” he said, petting the baby on the head gently “please survive... Puck... Please be good” the innocence of a child, unknowing what he is getting himself involved with nor any idea on should the wyvern survive; it could very well become a danger to him and everyone else, or find it falling to a Hunters blade for no reason. He felt the strong need to protect the weak baby, wanting only to try and make it feel safe instead of being scared. The path ahead will be a difficult one for our young boy and his Monster.

~~~~

By the way, sorry if anything seems inconsistent at all. It’s been a long time since I have written anything so big so please have patience, I hope to improve.


	3. Azure Rathalos

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

Hey guys, all NEW chapter to add into the remake, the original didn’t really explore much of the duo’s childhood, so this chapter will give some view on their early stages of bonding, and i plan to do another chapter before Land of Tremors chapter is remade.

One more thing, I see sometimes writers suggest songs for the chapters so I may just start doing that!

Suggested Chapter Song; Pokke Village Theme - Generations (Extended)

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter Three - Azure Rathalos  
~~~~

It has been some time since Puck hatched, almost a year by now actually and although there had been many conflicts with the villagers about the creature the Wyverian had made sure to calm the situations every single time, but the villagers had their rights to be afraid.... Rathian and Rathalos hatchlings gain their color defining their gender after a few months, and it turns out the tiny weak orphan is growing into a healthy Azure Rathalos, known for their higher aggression levels compared to the standard red variants that were many and far on the planet. The Azure Rathalos is a sub species which is although still somewhat common are rarer to find in some places unlike the might Silver Rathalos which are very rare to even hear of, many people believed sub species were due to a rare mutation happening in the bloodlines causing their offspring to come out differently but many also thought that this was just a myth and believed they were something else entirely but our story doesn’t focus on that, right now it focusses on the scream from our young boy Pablo who is speeding across the family farm with a juvenile, which does not know how to fly yet, Azure Rathalos snapping at the air as those still clumsy legs gave the boy the advantage of staying just ahead. The tiny crying uucks were starting to sound more like grunts, the wyvern still has not found his roar yet. The forever worrying Nanny hot on their tail as she tries to keep up, terrified at hearing the scream and seeing the monster take a gaint leap and pinned Pablo to the ground with a growl, putting no weight on the boys body after and just stared down at them, but little does she know that when she was about to screech out in terror no scream came out and instead slowly collapsing to the ground. Why? Well... You see...

The sound of the blissful and delighted laughter of an innocent child began to fill the air mixed in with barking and grunting sounds of uuck as the now larger than Pablo juvenile mercilessly licked the boys face with plenty of slobber to add. The villagers tell of how vicious this beast is... how he always chases Pablo down like he was hunting prey, how he could easily crush the poor boy or slice with those fangs and talons... but what did you expect? Villagers with so many cautions always thought the worst of it all, but Puck has not even dared to so much as growl any form of warning at Pablo, instead being more of the equivalent of an oversized blue, fire breathing, poison tailed dog with wings at this stage in his childhood phase but Pablo is to thank there. Over the passed year he has hunted and gathered daily to supply the meat this creature required, he fought so hard to bring him back to health... and yes... he did indeed mush up raw meat in his mouth and let the wyvern eat from it while he was still a hatchling... poor Nanny could never stay in the room when that happened, the poor female had a weak stomach. Pablo spent almost every minute of the day with Puck since he hatched, having even started to sleep in the barn with the creature since he was now too big to fit into the house, they went everywhere together and Puck even pulled a cart now allowing them to travel bigger distances and to bring back even more supplies; a cart bigger and sturdier than the one Pablo pulled around on his own and the crafters of the village had taken a liking to Puck far faster than the rest had, they even made comfortable straps and buckles that attached to a specially fitted saddle used on cart pulling monsters and this allowed the wyvern to pull a cart with ease without discomfort, he had become a valuable cart puller despite how much many villagers still disliked the creature.

The laughter continues as the slobbery licking does and Nanny huffed loudly and wandered off seeing that everything is okay, she had many crops to manage and harvest, Summer is almost over. There are a few more weeks left of the warm Summer days before the nip of the cooling air returns with the wakening of Autumn and this Summer will be one of the best Summers for Pablo. Tomorrow he and Nanny, and Puck, are set to go on a several day long travel through the forest and into the plains on the other side to find medicinal herbs that only grew in that area and with the size of the cart Puck can pull? They will be able to bring back not just herbs but other kinda of resources too and the Blacksmith had already given Pablo his first official request that did not include herbs... and this one worried Nanny quite a bit due to the fact that along the way the Blacksmith requested for Pablo to find Giaprey for their hides, fangs and claws and she knew that these raptor like creatures are quite the pest... Thankfully it won’t be all that bad, all things considered, the Blacksmith had already made the boy decently crafted, but basic grade, fur armour, a carving knife and a small sword and shield for defence purposes should he need to defend himself even though Puck would easily deal with the pesky predators quite easily and an experienced Prowler had been assigned to join them as assistance. They called Felynes who become Hunters Prowlers in this area.

Pablo and Nanny actually had several requests from within the village when they set out on their gathering trip. The Chef wanted them to collect Honey from wild bee hives, Truffles and Popo tongues, having even given them a preserving bin to store the meat in, one of the apprentice Blacksmiths had requested Iron Ore and supplied them with some pickaxes to do the job, a Herbalist requested had even requested a few items such as several types of Mushroom they could find and Kelbi Horn. It looks like they had quite the job ahead of them to bring back all of the requested materials within the several days they would be out in the wilds of the Arctic Ridge settled which is settled next to a beautiful lake but for now the worries of work played no mind to the duo as they run around the farm playing like the youngsters they are and Pablo has never been seen happier than he is now and this truly made Nanny feel warm inside to see, she knew the boy wasn’t the happiest child before Puck cane along. No matter how much she had given him love and comforts she struggled so hard to find ways to keep the child happy. Puck isn’t just his pet after all... Pablo sees him as his only friend and Nanny often finds him babbling away to the wyvern in full conversations that gained no replies other than grunts and uucks because to the ears of Puck he doesn’t understand what any of the words mean, they just all sounded like excited sounds to him, sometimes sad sounds, angry sounds; many kinds of sounds other than the commands he had been taught like one to follow and ones to stay. If anything, Pablo had made the Wyverian Elder quite proud at seeing how well he has managed to train Puck to be suitable enough to not cause massive complaints from the village.

Nanny gave a happy sigh as she watches the pair run around like lunatics as she placed harvest in crates but play time will have to end and work for the day must begin “PABLO IT’S TIME TO GET TO WORK!” she called, causing the boy to stumble and strip into a grunting faceplant which made worry rise from Puck who grunts and nuzzled at the boy who just giggled and sat up, petting the wyverns nose “come on Puck, let’s get to work. Harvest won’t deal with itself after all!” he said, getting to his feet and aimed for the crops after obtaining a sickle from one of the few farming Felyne that helped maintain the produce and then attached a specially made basket saddle onto Puck’s back and he had now began to cut the wheat since that one was easier for him to handle, placing the pulled wheat into the baskets “you know Puck, we’re gonna have so much fun when we go out on our trip. We’re gonna see so many things! We even get to fight things!” Pablo rambled with great excitement “I really want to be a Hunter when I’m older, I want to protect people and you and protect other places like my dad did. I wanna see the world too and I want to take you with me Puck. We’ll see everything together! We’ll cross the ocean, see what’s on the other side. We’ll climb the highest mountains and explore the biggest forests” he continued on, earning excited grunts from Puck who joined in with the excited sounds coming from the boys mouth, the sight is quite adorable to the farming Felynes who only stopped working for short moments to watch and listen to the boy in awe “we’re gonna see everything together Puck! you’ll see, it’s a promise!” Pablo said, looking over to a voice that chuckled before they spoke. The Wyverian Elder is paying a visit “very confident words young one. One day you will... but before then remember that he will need to learn how to fly and defend you and himself as will you need to train long and hard yourself. There are many dangers out there, dangerous far bigger than what we have seen here. The world outside is beautiful, Pablo... Beautiful but dangerous and when you become a a man and proven yourself, you will be ready to take on the travels you speak of” she said, watching him work as they talk

“Elder, I really really want to train as a Hunter now... please? Everyone keeps telling me I’m too young... I’m Ten years old, I’m almost Eleven in a few more months, the Blacksmith is trusting me with a weapon for the gathering trip.. Please Elder, I really want to be trained” Pablo begged and the Wyverian just smiles in thought “that is very true... You are almost old enough to begin such training... Very well, but on ONE condition... You prove yourself worthy to be taught by getting every piece of materials found from monsters in the requests you have been given, and...” she started, pausing to chuckle at the very much excited gasp and wide eyed stare from the boy “and... I will give you one very challenging task.... I probably should not but many young Hunters to be are often given a difficult task to prove themselves and this one will be in the areas you are going to; what I want from you to prove yourself worthy is a scale- but not just any scale. Listen closely” she said, motioning for Pablo to come closer and he did “although the mountains you face at the Frozen Ridge may be difficult, there is a hidden passage that is so small you can only get through by crawling on your belly and you can only find it on the side of the mountain that has patches of ice on its ground. Through that passed is a long and narrow edge but be careful, there is a risk of falling, but once you get across you will find a thick ice like wall with many grooves and edges you could climb up but don’t forget there’s more than just that one climb, this path will take you to the tip top of that mountain and there you will find a shedded metallic skin left behind by a fearsome Elder Dragon people named Kushala Daora. I want you to get me a couple of the old decayed scales from that shell, they’re no use in crafting but it will show your bravery and determination that you really want this” she told him and Pablo’s face lit up “I’LL DO IT! I’LL PROVE I’M READY!!” he declares and the Wyverian chuckles “brilliant, Pablo, brilliant. Don’t fail me... I expect to see you deliver” she told him and he grinned widely as he got back to collecting the wheat “I promise Elder, I won’t fail you!” he said happily

The Wyverian just smiles “keep your confidence and your chin high, you’re going to need it. Now... I will excuse myself I need to talk with Nanny so she knows as well” she said before she shuffled off to find the forever easily worried housekeeper “we’re gonna become Hunters Puck! We’re gonna become Hunters!” Pablo cries out with great excitement, earning loud grunts and barks that joined in with the excited calls of the boy as they will continue on with their long day of harvesting the crops. Tomorrow they will set out for their gathering trip, the boy excited to go on his very first real assignments away from the path he normally had for gathering. Tomorrow will mark the day he makes his first big steps towards his dreams of proving himself worthy to become a Hunter

~~~~

Sorry if this chapter is boring at all, I have a number of chapters planned ahead for the childhood phase of the story, the next chapter will focus on their travel towards the Frozen Ridge, expect to see more of Nanny dialogue, she will have a large chunk of the chapter to herself. Next chapter will give some view on her past with Pablo’s parents.


	4. Nanny’s Past

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

Here it is! I hope you’re ready for a lot more of Nanny! I have decided chunks of this chapter will mostly involve Nanny’s past. Next chapter will be back on to Puck and Pablo’s bonding before they reach Frozen Ridge

Suggested Chapter Songs; 

Monster Hunter World - Character Creation OST (before Nanny story tells)

Monster Hunter World - Stars At Our Backs Extended (when Nanny starts to tell her past)

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter Four - Nanny’s Past  
~~~~

As the early morning of the next day arrives our duo is already awake before the sun has risen. The beautiful first signs of the sunrise stain the still star filled skies with lines of warm reds and pinks and the melodies of song birds began to fill the air as Pablo began to fit Puck with his cart pulling saddle while Nanny was inside the house packing easy to prepare meals for the campfires they will use during the night while the farming Felyne run around to help them prepare by bringing them things like camping supplies and some plastic cups and plates and sleeping bags along with various other things that may prove useful to them. They still had a few hours left to finish preparing yet, the Chef had already been and gone to give them the preserving bin and salts for the Popo tongue and the Blacksmith was just now making his way up the path to the cart with armour and tools “good morning Pablo, I brought you some extra things” he said, putting the fur armour in the grate along with extra pickaxes incase the one the apprentice supplied broke, they were only standard grade and usually ended up breaking often “good morning sir” Pablo said, looking up to the tall muscly man who wore an eye patch and has a clean shaven face and hardly any hair at all on the top of his head “Pablo, I decided to make you some leather armour to wear until you reach Rozen Ridge, there’s still dangers between here and there after all and this may not be the greatest armour going but it will protect you enough for now, there’s a metal sheet inside the leather it will keep most claws and bites from getting in but your shield is your friend there. Now... before I go I’ll give you a little tutorial on how to use these” the man said, holding out the simple sword and shield to Pablo who almost struggled to hold after taking them “alright... your stance is all off for starters, a stance like that leaves you wide open. You need to bend your knees some and spread your legs in a way that your feet will be grounded appropriately while bending forward a little, sort of crouching but not- kind if like this. It will help you hold the weight of the shield too” the man said, changing his posture for Pablo to mimic “there you go, with that stance you’ll see that the hand you hold the sword with is slightly up and aimed just to the side of your shield. Now... remember this weapon is a mix between offence and defence, right now you’re in what the Hunters call a defence position, keeping your shield up to cover your body from certain blows while your blade is to the side ready to jab at your attackers but if you straighten yourself up more and bend your knees a little less you’ll see that your shield isn’t so close to your body and face but held out a little more allowing you more space to move faster, this is your offence stance, your attack stance. This will focus less on actually protecting you but that comes with its advantages” he explains, watching Pablo follow his movements very closely

“that shield can whack a painful blow when you need it too, always have your shield arm out to take hits and hold your blade arm behind you until you attack and Pablo... don’t get too excited or scared, everyone gets a little shaky or over excited when they use weapons like these and so far you’re only used to a small dagger for skinning Mosswine. If you’re to use this weapon efficiently you’ll have to learn a lot of patience and strategy in fights- BUT... that doesn’t mean you have to stay to that particular style. I only chose the sword and shield for you because it’s rather easy to learn and also light enough for you to carry- there’s bows but.... unfortunately I don’t have any materials to make a decent one and I will not be giving you below standard grate equipment and get that armour on, get used to its weight and feel and the same for your current weapon before you reach the end of the forest, you’ll probably find that your first real fights will happen outside of the forest, it shouldn’t take long to get used to them. Anyway... good luck out there, see you when you return” the man said, smiling and ruffling the boys hair before walking off. Pablo giggles at the attention and looks at the weapon and shield he holds before putting then aside and trying on the leather armour, feeling the strain on his shoulders already from the combined weight of that, the shield and the weapon and he grins to himself, deciding to practice a little while the others prepare supplies.

He changed between the two stances the Blacksmith showed him, feeling the ache as he kept shifting between offence and defence with little time between to stay still, but he also did do a few jabs and swipes at the air as well to figure out his way of using this weapon “be careful young sir, that weapon is very sharp” a voice said, causing the boy to flinch as a calico print Felyne pops up out of almost nowhere. The Felyne wore expensive armour by the looks of it, this Prowler is experienced enough to fight what their armour is made from; a creature of the night, a ferocious monster found far away from this island... Nargacuga. This Felyne isn’t young, neither are they old, having joined many Hunters, Huntresses and other Prowlers on countless missions, even having countless ones where they have gone it alone and this Felyne has been assigned to join them just in case anything bigger than what they expect to see arrives “uh..... hi? Who are you?” Pablo asks and the Felyne purred in delight with a cheerful expression “greetings sir I am Coco nya. I am to be coming along with you as extra protection, if big meownster arrive uninvited I will be the one to help protect you from it” the Felyne said, this one is a female but spoke very differently to Nanny... you see; Nanny forced herself to speak without the cheesy meow and other cat related puns to slip out, she had practiced long and hard to speak more like the humans and due to that she also had more vocabulary while other Felynes don’t all speak all too well. Coco jumps up onto the cart to be more eye level with Pablo “I see the young sir is currently purracticing with his new gear, I will offer some training later on? I too use sword and shield I can teach the young sir how to fight with it a little” Coco offers and Pablo’s face lit up “really?! That awesome!” he said “mhm, Blacksmith already showed you stance, you must learn aim and thrust. Must be able to actually use sword instead of aimless stabbing at the air. Plenty of trees the sir can use as purractice on the way” Coco said cheerfully, looking over when Nanny wanders over

“don’t excite him so much, he’s a good listener but over excitement can be a bad thing when it comes to dangerous weapons” she said, placing as many items and wrapped food supplies as she could carry out into the cart, she has more things to do yet “but of course, ma’am, I wish not to effect the sir’s concentration level nya” Coco said, still watching the boy “I will make the sir be able to fend for himself before we reach Frozen Ridge. Many Giaprey this time of the year, many...” she said and Nanny huffed and waddled off “please... don’t scare my heart this way” the ageing Felyne complained and Pablo giggled some at the confused look on Coco’s face “it’s okay Coco, Nanny always over worries about things it’s easy to get her to worry. I’m going to go help her load the cart” he said, leaving the Prowler alone with Puck who just watched the Felyne curiously. For the next few hours the sun had left to rise they all busy themselves with preparing to leave, making check lists of what they were requested to get, what items they are bringing and how many and other various things. Nanny and Coco had also been requested to gather things as well not just Pablo so everything requested is written down in a notebook for them to check off when they gathered the required amounts and now they are heading down the path towards the forest for their long journey ahead. This cart is designed to carry more than just resources, Puck is currently big enough and strong enough to manage a a cart like this when it’s full and the additional weight of everyone sitting on it. Their journey may be a lengthy time but at least they can sit in comfort through most of it with Pablo at the very front to direct and command the wyvern

The morning felt long as they walk along the forest path, Nanny and Coco doing most of the talking and this continues on for the rest of the walk through the large forest but thankfully it is a peaceful one with nothing to hinder their travel. They only stopped during the nights to rest and eat before their travel continued at sunrise, their travel through the forest lasted them at least two days before they reach the plains on the other side. Pablo spent a lot of the resting time before sleep practicing with the weapon and shield guided by Coco who found out the boy is a fast learner; already having become quite comfortable with attacking and defending and even had a face off with the Prowler to test how he improved and right now Coco felt that Pablo is capable of defending himself should he need to. Although not exactly experience, Pablo held his ground fine enough against Coco even though she was kind of taking it easy on the young boy but practice always started somewhere after all. As they step put onto the plains they could finally see for miles around, stretching as far as the eye can see and far in the distance the pointed peaks of the Frozen Ridge outlined the horizon while simple mountains and forestry surrounds the long and wide chunk of grassland ahead. Most of the things they were to get would be obtained on their way back to make sure they return with the resources as fresh as possible so for now they have mostly a easy travel.

After another long day they finally stop to rest and have something to eat, thanks to Pablo having to find food for Puck several Kelbi Horns were the first items to be gathered since the bone doesn’t need to be preserved, they all had a lovely Kelbi steak supper as well and even managed to save some fine pelts they could sell on to the traders that frequent the village at this time of the year. With their stomachs full and the campfire still burning they laze around under the star filled night sky, all lazing except for Pablo who was determined to train with the small sword on the air close by instead of relaxing and Nanny gave a soft sigh “Pablo come and relax for a little, you’ll have plenty more time to practice” she said “but Nanny, I need to be able to fight so I can protect everyone” he replies, looking over “don’t you worry about that for now, it will be bed time soon so at least just relax for one night my dear, we’re not even half way through the trip yet” Nanny stated “I could tell you some stories if you’d like? better than swinging away at the poor air when you need to be regaining your energy for tomorrow” she offers and Pablo lowered the sword and shield “.... what kind of stories?” he asks hesitantly “hm... well let’s have a think... stories of things that actually happened, you want to become a Hunter right? So what if I tell you about the adventures your father had?” Nanny suggests, getting the boys full attention and he drops the sword and shield and quickly throws himself down into a cross legged position right in front of the ageing Felyne and she gave a small chuckle “but only if you don’t overdo it with hitting the air. You need your energy. One story for each night between here to the Ridge after you practice for an hour, agreed?” she asks and Pablo gave excited nods as he stares at her in silence and excitement. He didn’t know many things about his fathers adventures, or much about him at all really

“let’s think.... what one shall I tell first..... hmm” Nanny mumbles to herself in thought “your father went far and wide before he met your mother, he saw many things... things that you’ve only seen in picture books and artwork drawn by travellers, he even faced off against creatures bigger than the village and some where colossal!” she said “Nanny did he tell you these stories too?” Pablo asks and Nanny chuckled “no my dear Pablo, I know what story to start with now... you see, long before you were born, and before your father met your mother, I was actually a Prowler and a fearless one at that! When i was as young as you I was already working my way up in the world as an experiences hammer user and Guilds for miles and miles around used to request to hire me for their assignments because I had become so good at hunting, even the fearsome Rathalos were no match for me when I was young and fast, strong and confident. One day I had been hired for an assignment that many commonly refuse... this monster known to dig with two massive horns on its face and a fiery temper as hot as the burning sands themselves with a massive boney tail end that can crush rock into rubble and split the ground in impact with a spine chilling shriek of a roar that even high grade ear plugs struggled to guard against!” she explained, seeing Pablo lean forwards in anticipation as he listened to the Felyne tell her tale “this beast they called the dreaded Black Diablos, the worst kind of Diablos to encounter! These ferocious monsters have so much anger they will charge the moment they see you and they will follow you for miles if you let them! So here I was headed out into the desert to find this creature all on my own- but don’t think that just because I was strong did not mean I wasn’t scared... these creatures in particular should never, EVER, be underestimated even by the most skilled of Hunters” she stated

“you... got scared out there?” Pablo asks “indeed I did, after all even some of the most battle hardened champions fear certain monsters- those who fear none are the worst kind of Hunter in my opinion- but where was I? Oh right, Black Diablos. Here I was headed into the desert to face this mighty foe, there may not have been anyone for miles around that could help me if I got hurt by it... but regardless i pushed along through the blistering sun and burning hot sands that scorched at my paws as Apceros lumber on by paying little mind to me stumbling up and down the sandy dunes until that’s when it arrived, blasting out of the dunes! I had only barely just managed to jump out of the way of course, I almost got crushed!!” she said “then what happened?” Pablo asks, almost on his knees with a gaze full of curiosity and excitement as Nanny went on to explain how she fought the magnificent monster on her lonesome, using her environment to her advantage to connect her hammer onto the monsters’ horns at any given chance she had to try and weaken them so she could remove one of its most dangerous features and she had fought on for hours against this creature far into the night and into the next morning... she had only managed to break one horn thanks to it colliding itself with a wall at full speed but she was getting tired and she had began to focus more on trying to avoid getting hit and on getting away so she could regain her energy but this Black Diablos showed no signs of giving up

“and so there I was... tired out.... dry on energy drinks... cornered by the mighty monster with no where to run and I thought to myself that day.... I thought I had met my end as that tail rose high into the air before speeding down toward me unforgivingly, but as I cover my head and accept my fate this man came along, twisting through the air gracefully and a pair of glowing dark red dual blades slices straight through the tail; saving my life. That man? He was your father, Pablo. While I sat there regaining my energy your father took on the monster, giving it a struggle to fight back against his flexible and and fast movements, he was almost like a ninja jumping through the air! He moved with such grace I had never seen a Hunter quite like that, he dealt with that monster like it were just a Yian Kut-Ku with how easily he took it down. Your father saved my life that day, and since that day I followed him blindly into battle, I owed him my life... I tried so many times to repay him although he kept denying thanks, I tried for so long that eventually we became good friends and we became a powerful duo. I later found out he was a part of the Champions Guild, he surely was one amazing Hunter” she said “I remember every detail of his dual blades to this day as well, and his armour. Although... he didn’t obtain them alone of course, being in the Champions Guild many Hunters, Huntresses and Prowlers often argued over what missions they joined so going it alone is quite rare when it came to the creature he had fought to obtain what he had.... One of the most feared monsters known... An ancient dragon they called Crimson Fatalis which many have fallen victim to... this monster is the physical representation of fear and it’s blood red hide is said to be incredibly difficult to damage. He had told me how many Hunters from the Guild had died from trying to fight these colossal creatures, how many thought they were tough enough because they were Champions. Your father was truly something else for facing, and surviving, a Fatalis”

“so the armour and weapons displayed in our village Guild is really his?!” Pablo asks “yes... they displayed those there because he became a hero to the village after fending off the Ukanlos... but those are stories for another day, I think there’s been enough excitement for one night” Nanny said with a small chuckle at a whine of complaint “but I want to hear more Nanny, I want to know what other things you and my dad fought together” he said “I know I know, but as I said; one story a night, now off to bed with you young man we have a long day ahead of us again” she said, shooing the now yawning boy off to go and lay down. Nanny gave a soft sigh and looks to the night sky “I hope you’re both watching over him....” she whispers, meaning Pablo’s parents.

And so went on the next few long days of their travel across the grasslands, each night Coco helped Pablo practice for an hour after supper before Nanny continued on telling her past with the boys parents. After Nanny had met the father by facing the Black Diablos, she told Pablo stories of the many different places and people they met and the many monsters she and his father had faced along the way and how they had a showdown with an Elder Dragon known as Kirin once but that fight was unsuccessful and the monster fled but even though they had lost Nanny told Pablo about how the monster would call down great shafts of lightning with just the flick of its horn and every detail to how it walked with such pride and galloped gracefully across the ground, she told him about the beautiful mane on the back of its neck that flowed ever so slightly in the breeze even though it stood on and and looked stiff, also how its striped pelt glistened and glimmered against the moonlight as it moved as fast as lightning with great leaps that covered long areas of ground before its hooves reconnected and how its eyes looked like beautiful polished gemstones glistening in the dark. Kirin had always fascinated Pablo on many levels, having only ever seen paintings and sketches of the majestic monster... he hoped to see one some day with his own eyes, as dangerous as that could potentially be... Nanny’s stories inspired the boy, encouraging him, filling him with determination whenever she spoke about how she and his father fought and travelled together.

She told him about distant lands far away from where they are, strange and unusual yet beautiful lands like a place that looks like it belonged under the water where the trees and ground looked like coral reefs and the wildlife there float on the air that resembled jellyfish and giant insect looking creatures that float high in the sky and looked like they belonged on another planet entirely, but her favourite were small beautiful birds that were so small they could hide in flowers that sang beautiful melodious chirps and danced on the air, although underneath such a beautiful place laid a rotten valley covered in decayed flesh and the bones of the many people that fell victim to the horrid vale and the bones of many monsters that had gone there to die... unusual creatures lurked there, one in particular terrified her... one the people of the continent called Odogaron, a highly aggressive and vicious canine looking creature who’s skin looked like it was nothing but an inside out shell of muscle with a terrifying shrieking howl and razor sharp tail plates that can easily shred and lacerate on contact. Those highly territorial monsters had caused many casualties, a fight with one had even landed Pablo’s father in medical care and that was when he met the woman that became Pablo’s mother, she worked as a Handler and she was a confident and brave woman, almost fearless and always ready to explore new places and document new findings with an appetite that could rival that if a Deviljho but the father fell for her regardless of her less than lady like mannerism and ways and after he had recovered from his injuries she had joined both him and Nanny on their travels and together they showed her the world outside of her home continent.

She told him about their travels as a trio to ancient ruins hidden so high in the mountains they raised above the clouds where they encountered one of the most beautiful monsters that glittered like gold and with a temper to be scared of; the Gold Rathian. Tales massive volcanic fields far than the one near home where they observed a lumbering monster that spat balls of molten rock from its back, the locals had called it Dire Miralis, and stories of a colossal monster that swam in the sands they called Jhen Mohran that was so big you could observe it easily from a great distance. She told him about many Elder Dragons they had seen due to his mother wanting to write about them and draw them but it wasn’t just those they encountered so many types of monsters out there on their many years of travel before they had returned to the snowy village where his mother decided to live in and some time after married the father. Nanny had said that her days as a Prowler ended when they returned home, giving it all up to instead become the housekeeper to their farm and for good reason; the mother had fallen pregnant with Pablo. She promised to devote her remaining life to housekeeping to help provide a suitable home for the boy.

The last story she told to him was the tale of how his father became the hero to their village; facing the might Ukanlos when it showed its pointed shovel shaped face nearby, putting the village and its people at great risk... at that time he was the only Hunter available and so he braved the fight on his lonesome, denying Nanny to step up and help... he told her to stay and protect the wife and son instead and so she did. She told the boy how thick raging blizzards covered the town, caused by the impressive power of the Ukanlos, the fight had lasted for hours and no one never knew exactly how the fight went, all that the knew was as the blizzards began to calm they had found the father struggling back home with a fatal gash to his side and the tip of the monsters chin in hand. He had failed to bring the monster down, but he had succeeded in sending it far away from the village never to be seen again. The fight must have been legendary most thought, his armour had taken so many hits and so much damage. After all, he may have been a part of the Champions Guild but he was just that, a Champion and not a Master but regardless he he still stared death in the face for the only thing that man ever feared was losing those he cared about. This happened when Pablo was only a small few years old, the poor boy lost his father to the Ukanlos and to later lose his mother to illness. Nanny was left all alone with the young boy to raise, having sold her armour and trophies to help pay for his needs but she never parted with her hammer which she had proudly displayed on one of the walls within their farm house and she told him why she could never bring herself to sell it; that hammer was the last thing she had ever been given by the father which was crafted from materials of a Glavenus but also a handle adorned with tiny scales from his armour for decorative purposes. Although this hammer would have given Nanny a small fortune due to those scales she refused to part with it and instead managed to provide from selling harvest from the crops.

She loved the fascination on Pablo’s face whenever she told him about the past, answering his many questions and wonders about it all. She knew he already had his heart set on becoming a Hunter and the stories only fuelled his desire to see the world and she had even offered to help teach him the things she knew from her days as a Prowler, things like using his environment to his advantage, she was looking at a very enjoyable time ahead of her.

~~~~

Sorry if this chapter was boring at all but I felt a need to give Nanny the spotlight for a little. At least to give others a view on her characters since I have no decided she will be having her very own place in the rest of the story. Next chapter we’ll have more Pablo and Puck as they make the last part of their walk to Frozen Ridge.


	5. A boy and his Monster

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

Warning; some violence

Hello all welcome back to The Story of Puck Remake, it’s time to see more of our lovely duo bonding with each other!

Next chapter will be when they arrive to Frozen Ridge and yes; expect to see a fight scene with something a little bit more average than a standard Giaprey in that chapter ;)

P.S. Don’t expect it to be some huge op monster or something... oh and I should have mentioned sooner but the songs aren’t really a requirement, I work better when I have music and the choices are just what helped me think better for the scenes. Some may not seem to fit for others but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t listen to your own choice if you do listen to musics while reading. Now without anymore stalling...

Suggested Chapter Song; Monster Hunter World - Winter Star Fest

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter Five - A boy and his Monster  
~~~~

So here everyone is on another day of walking, they had found a small river connected to a little watering hole surrounded by hundreds of flowers and many grazing Kelbi- even though the sight and attack of Pablo and Puck for a meal sent them running away... There are a couple of little trees growing nearby with bee hives on their branches so Nanny and Coco both decided to send Pablo and Puck to play nearby as they battle the fierce tiny bees, which is actually just a lot of hissing and swatting, to collect honey into jars they were supplied with as the delighted screams and laughter fill the air mixed in with the thudding feet and grunts of the monster chasing the boy around excitedly and off they go towards the taller grass not far away and they were soon out of view except for the few small moments Puck’s head popped up above the tall grass or a hand poking up in random places as the boy pretty much ran circles around the confused wyvern who tried to catch the boy as they crash around, Puck’s weight flattening areas he ran across or fell over on due to the clumsy legs as he bolts around after the sounds of Pablo’s giggling until they were finally running across the field again and right passed the gathering Felynes before they both crashed into the watering hole nearby. Pucks body caused a rather big wave, drenching the shrieking Felynes who both glared in the direction of the duo before sighing and continuing their work. At least the small wave dealt with some of the bees for now, making their work a little more easier

Nanny sighs as they splash around behind her “honestly..... so much energy” she mumbles, but she’s amused more than annoyed she just disliked being wet and although it’s Summer; it doesn’t get overly hot here. Sometimes they face warmer Summers than others but most of them here, especially this close to Frozen Ridge, are often still cold but crops managed to grow with help from decent fertiliser but out this far the warmth if Summer didn’t show itself by now. She stops for a moment to observe the pair as they splash and swim around without a care in the world, trying to catch the Sushifish and Whetfish that dart around due to the underwater chaos they caused with they play “don’t stay in the water too long Pablo, you don’t won’t to end up getting too cold you’ll get sick” Nanny said “okay Nanny, but after we catch some of these fish, we’re hungry” came the reply “we have food in the cart- but very well... some nice fish would be nice. Coco and I will make a net you won’t catch them that way, come out of the water for now and get dry clothes on” she said, helping Coco put the jars of honey in the cart. As much as Pablo didn’t want to stop playing with Puck he does as told calling Puck to follow. Once he had dried himself and put on dry clothes he returned to Nanny and she smiles “I’ll show you how to make a simple net from some rope and how to bait the fish” she said, motioning with a paw for him to come closer as she began to show him how to tie and loop the ropes into a primitive type of net “now remember; when making a simple net from rope like this don’t make the holes too big ot the holes too small depending on what you’re catching. Since there’s only Sishifish and Whetfish in there you don’t nees big holes because they’ll swim or wriggle right through but you don’t want the holes too small so the water can drain out efficiently enough after you pull it from the water. and patience is sometimes a very important lesson when it comes to fishing because fish different from these ones won’t all let them selves be scared towards a net so easily. All you have to do is get Puck to help you scare the fish towards the net, and me and Coco will try to catch them” she said, jumping down from the cart and headed to a decent looking spot where she and Coco can try to capture “Pablo, you and Puck go to the other side and one walks one side and the other walks across from them, slowly lead them over to us and don’t make sudden movements. Puck should follow your example I’ve seen him mimic your stalking while hunting the Kelbi and Mosswine so just give it a try. We’ll wave when we’re ready”

“okay Nanny. Come on Puck let’s go get some fish!” Pablo said excitedly, sprinting off to around the other side of the watering hole with Puck close behind in playful chase with the usual loud excited grunting, nipping at the boys hair who just giggles in delight and swats at the wyverns beak lightly. He could see Nanny and Coco waving at them to signal they were ready “well... looks like i’ll have to change my clothes again...” Pablo mumbled to himself, changing his posture to a slow stalking walk as he went into the water. Habit and instinct pushed Puck to follow after with the same slow stalking advance as they both kept a small distance apart as if they were hunting for the Mosswine in the bushy areas near home but only this time they were slowly causing the fish to stay tightly together and aimed straight ahead where the nets are waiting for them in the water “stay slow Puck, move too fast and they’ll be scared away” Pablo said, wanting so badly to dive at the fish in attempt to grab but he knows if he did that Puck would copy him and the plan would be ruined so he controlled himself. After a long several minutes they slowly eased the fish into the nets and the pair of Felyne successfully pull out the nets with todays dinner “well done you two, now... give us time to prepare these and go off and play, but be careful! Don’t wander too far- and get dry first” Nanny said and Pablo smiled excitedly before running off to do as told before he lures Puck away to resume their chase but this time through the trees where they chase after the wildlife, Puck scared away of the smaller predators that got a little too close.

They ran through the forest without care, getting their faces into anything and everything new and interesting, trying to catch small insects and animals to no success and eventually their play turned into a much calmer exploration as they started to slowly make their way back and Pablo was picking the few herbs Herb he found along the way along with berries from bushes that Nanny could potentially use later on “Puck, when we see the world who knows what we’ll see... Maybe we’ll see all of the things Nanny and my parents got to see, maybe something they haven’t” the boy said, continuing his usual conversations that never got worded replies from the wyvern “maybe we might see someone else like us! and we can be their friend and then we’ll have others to play with!” he said excitedly. Although he adores having the Rathalos at his side he still had no other friends... the other children were too afraid of Puck to get close “it would be super fun to have others to play with us, think of all the things we could all do!” the boy added, climbing up onto the wyverns back who grunted in enjoyment as a reply to the excited child. Pablo had began to sit on Pucks back regularly from the moment the monster was big enough and strong enough to carry him, their bond is quite close and forever growing stronger, but before Pablo could continue his chatter Puck growls loudly and stopped walking “wh-what’s wrong Puck....?” Pablo asks hesitantly, looking around before his gaze comes across what stopped the monster; Bullfango. This boar wasn’t overly common near the village but sometimes they wandered near and Pablo already knew the aggressive temperament of these creatures and it was there, dead ahead, snorting and grumbling as it stared them down.

Few things scared these bold yet stubborn creatures, and right now Puck wasn’t big enough to be considered a threat in the mind of this monster, even though Puck could easily handle this single boar if angered enough and right now the Bullfango isn’t going to back down as it squeals and swung its head around in warning but that only received growls and snaps at the air from Puck’s mouth “Puck we should go.... it could hurt you...” Pablo said, not feeling much courage right now but this is what Puck is sensing and this is why he has entered a defensive attitude as he grunts and hisses in return to the snorts and squeals of the Bullfango... this stubborn boar has no idea it will be fighting a losing battle, this juvenile Rath has followed Pablo’s hunting for months and could quite easily defend himself due to learning from those many moments. Pablo held on to Puck as tightly as he could, he knew getting down will be a bad idea right now and he also knew that Puck needed to learn to fight for himself as well so he bit down on his nerves “okay boy, we’re gonna have to fight to get through... get ready... wait for it” he said, watching the Bullfango scratch at the ground with a hoof to signal it was about to charge and with a loud squeal it began to speed towards them in a fierce head charge “NOW PUCK, GET IT!” Pablo called, just managing to keep hold on the wyvern as he snarls and raised his front up before throwing it down powerfully while his mouth clamped down onto the back of the monsters neck, lifting the squealing and flailing boar up before shaking it around. He drops it down onto its side and placed a giant foot onto it to prevent it from getting up and the sharp toothed mouth connected to its throat to deliver the final blow before he grunts loudly and held his head high victoriously as a shaking Pablo slowly let go and slides down to the wyverns shoulders. That was a new situation for the boy entirely while being on them but despite being shaken up he actually enjoyed it and that showed when he lets out a cheer which is met with the grunted growl of sorts, the best the juvenile Rath can make as a roar currently.

After their little victory cheers they started to continue their walk back, Bullfango in mouth as the wyverns own dinner. When they finally make it back it looks like Nanny was almost finished cooking the fish they all caught earlier, she had decides to make a broth with some of them “so that’s where you both were for so long...” she said with a small sigh “try not to wander off too far, those Bullfango can be a nasty piece of work as you already know Pablo... dare I remind you of your first encounter with one?” she said in a stern tone “I know Nanny... Sorry I worried you but Puck dealt with it no problem! He showed it who’s boss!” he replied with a confident grin and Nanny just chuckles slightly “well.... at least you’re safe that’s the main thing... now come down, I see you have some herbs sticking out of your pouch, let me look” she said as she walks over while Pablo climbs down to give her the small herb pouch while Puck became busy with eating away at the boar. Nanny motioned for Pablo to follow her and the boy followed along to have a small lesson on wild herb use in meals. The rest of the day was spent continuing their their travel toward Frozen Ridge, feeling the cold creeping more and more as the hours passed until eventually night arrived a s the cold air was becoming too much for Pablo to remain in his usual clothing and standard leather armour. Once camp was settled he changed into the fur adorned armour the Blacksmith gave him in preparation for the mountains ahead a d just around the corner of their safe zone the beautiful lake lay reflecting the cloudless starry night sky which he and Puck gazed up towards. The boy gazed up to these stars for many hours before he finally drifted off into sleep, cuddled up under a warm wing. Tomorrow would be the start of one of the most challenging moments of his life on the path of becoming a Hunter.

~~~~

Sorry for a late upload been getting distracted by a lot lately and sleep hasn’t been the best, but yeah... this is only a filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will have more detail and as promised I will be sure to bring in fight scenes for you all!


	6. Arctic Ridge

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

Warning; violence and gore. Injury detail.

So I hope to satisfy with this chapter! They’ll be gathering their requests and seeing the views before the ending fight happens so don’t expect it to be exciting from start to finish but I will be sure to add in multiple scenes where they hunt for their materials.

P.S. There is one more chapter after this left for the duo’s childhood before the story will jump ahead into adulthood (just a reminder; their childhood was never explored in the Original that’s why there’s so many chapters to do with the duo as youngsters). ALSO turns out I got the name wrong, it’s not ‘Frozen Ridge’ it’s ‘Arctic Ridge’. Sorry about that... ANYWAY! Enough of my stalling...

Suggested Chapter Song; Battle / Arctic Ridge [Monster Hunter Generations Soundtrack]

(best played nearing the end of the chapter when an ambush attack happens to signal the main fight of this chapter)

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter Six - Arctic Ridge  
~~~~

The frosted dawn started to show itself as the early light of the start of sunrise had began to slowly filter over the small side camp. The canopy of leaves from the trees that can handle all seasons on this chunk of land sheltered the small area from the small snow fall that had happened over night and now everyone was waking up, having their breakfast and hot coffee before they started to prepare for their gathering. Nanny had used the lesser quality pelts of the many Kelbi and the remains of pelt from yesterday’s Bullfango to make a sheet to cover Puck from the wind and the cold as he was clipped to the cart and off they went, being sure to take extra servings of the hot drink in flasks for later as they made their way down the path and into the spacious area ahead with few patches of grass to be seen and the beautiful mirroring lake which had some patches of ice forming along the shore, but no Popo were currently there at the moment. They knew they would have to go through the icy caves to reach the upper mountain with the cart and the many years of people and cart pulling monsters such as domesticated Popo had carved a ramp into the ground that lead towards the nearby cave entrance “young sir listen closely” Coco spoke up as they neared the caves entrance “sir will face many challenges on this meowntain, big meownsters have not been sighted for some time but please keep your guard up just in case!” she said “if I have to, I will unclip your meownster to help in fight. Steady and slow in here too, sir, icy caves just as dangerous as meowntain top, long dangerous drops and narrow paths ahead. I will go ahead and scare off smaller meownsters so you can gather” she added, hurrying off ahead to scare away the small juvenile Giaprey that took shelter inside. The juveniles were easy to frighten away, the youngster predators not yet confident enough to fight back which makes them less of a threat to deal with. As the others step into the icy cave they saw the narrow pathes, just big enough for the cart to go up when they were ready but first they go the other way to a less icy patch where some Iron Ore chunks were growing out of the rocks and that’s where Pablo and Nanny went with the picks they were given and started to mine.

Pablo however struggled with this, he had never mined anything before but thankfully Nanny showed him how and they both whack away at the rocks to get as much ore chipped off as they can from the few spots, gathering the slithers and chunks into simple leather bags they had stored into the crate at the farm. Once they had done that they started to make their way the direction Coco went in, she is currently at the very top of the icy sloping path at an exit that looks like it leads outside, other entrances and exits just look like they lead deeper into the caves but they need to go outside to get the other things they needed and Giaprey were potentially the next on their list “Pablo, when we get out of this cave, remember follow the advise Coco gave you okay? Giaprey aren’t the most smartest creatures half the time but they’re confident pack hunters and they will try to surround you if there’s enough of them. Single ones aren’t too bad but they’ll still try to pin you or jump from behind, those teeth, claw and talons are extremely sharp too but your armour should protect you just enough... I hope...” Nanny said, feeling her worry build more and more the closer they got to the exit with a waiting Coco watching them “don’t worry Nanny, I’ll prove to everyone that I can do it! I will make sure mine, yours AND Coco’s request lists are all ticked off” Pablo said confidently and Nanny gave a small chuckle “and I’m sure you definitely will, but the fights you’re about to have will be dangerous, and you, or us, could be seriously hurt just remember that. Even Coco has to take some care with these predators because of how they hunt their prey” Nanny explains “and should that alpha of theirs show- that would be bad actually... people call the alpha of the species Giadrome, they’re a lot more smarter and far bigger. Some can even reach as tall as Puck” she said, seeing the boys interested stare “Giadrome also have a much bigger crest and sickle talon on their toe but even if they’re frightening the crest and talon have a very beautiful color and their pelts and other materials are actually decent material for first time Hunters, Huntesses and Prowlers. Not exactly the best armour and weapon wise but they do sell for a nice bit of money when it’s needed badly” she continued 

“Guilds and Elders near snowy places often sent rookies to prove their worth and even Prowlers but only depending on that Felyne’s skills since for us the monsters are much tougher to fight, when I was that young I was sent to fight one... it was quite the thrill but also a tough fight for me. These creatures move about a lot, jumping around and pouncing as well and it can become quite an irritable fight especially when those Giaprey join in which happens quite often being pack predators” she explains “even the Giaprey can be challenging as well, you’re going to need to keep confident in a fight with them of you want any hope of not being their next meal and given that your only training right now is basic things Coco has taught you; you may struggle but don’t worry too much- I’ll do that for you...” she gave a slight chuckle, not looking forwards to it at all “Coco will deal with them if it becomes too much for you” she added “I’m ready for the challenge! I really want to be a Hunter, I’m not going to give up easily!” Pablo stated, holding his posture proudly as they reach the exit and a large snowy area ahead is seen with a beautiful view as far as the eye can see of the snow filled mountain tops “good, right there is the confidence you’re going to need to keep hold of” Nanny said as they now began to walk along the snowy ground, the ice cold breeze nipping at their faces “anyway, we won’t do everything in one go today. when the sun starts to set this mountain will become far more colder and that won’t be very good for Puck. That and there’s also blizzards often and suddenly up here and we really don’t want to be caught in one during the colder hours. Steady and slow Pablo, we have plenty of time” Nanny said, but as much as the boy wanted to do it all in one go he agreed with the Felyne, he knows Puck won’t be able to handle the temperatures very well when it becomes colder than it is currently.

As they make their way towards the edge of the mountain area they turn towards some paths ahead where they see some Popo wandering around but they’ll only be hunting those before they leave for home, right now they’re looking for Giaprey so instead of following the edge of the cliff side they went down the other path that lead a little deeper in to the snowy areas but they don’t find Giaprey they see a few Blango lurking in the distance and Puck stops walking with a low grumble “this could be troublesome...” Coco mumbled “those pelts might be useful for Puck” Nanny said to the other Felyne who nods in agreement but the question is do they want to let Pablo fight them? Neither felt confident enough to allow that for these aggressive apes alone either, even if they were seen as a lower ranked monster the Blango were still stronger than the Giaprey “sir, I will fight these Meownsters this time, if more Blango arrive then I will fight by your side! So use this chance to observe, watch how I deal with meonwster and learn how meownster moves” she said and Pablo gave a small “okay” as a reply and watched her like a hawk, looking very excited again and he was almost leaning out of his seat as he watched Coco make leaping jumps across the snow yo get to the apes which hardly even pay attention to her.

When she reaches the Blango she gave a loud his and began to run at them with sword and shield drawn and that for the attention of the monsters that snarl and grunt before instantly throwing themselves at the small Felyne who easily jumped out of the way; causing all threw of them to knock heads with loud startled and angry howls before they were quickly aiming for Coco again who jumps over one of them and onto the face of another that began to flail around recklessly, throwing snow into the air in their rage as it tries to get her off but she is not letting go too easily and swiftly delivered a killing blow right through the eye socket before she jumps off to face a stare down with the remaining two Blango that snarl and growl. Their stare down lasted for a short moment before one quickly dug into the snow and ripped up a chunk of ice; throwing it at her to no success on making contact and she was already running in, using her shield to snack the fist of one away while her sword swiped at the arm of the other causing both to flinch as she pretty much ran circles around the pair, confusing their aim but also angering them more. Unfortunately for the Blango their rage is also a heavy downside for them as it makes them flail and attack blindly and this gave Coco the opening she needed to get onto the back of one of them to deliver another killing blow into the back of the neck and into the underside of the skull and now she was left with only one Blango to fight off and she was instantly diving off the one she just brought down to avoid being body tackled. She hisses warningly as the remaining Blango snarls in return and tries to also throw a chunk of ice her way, but she ducks down low to avoid it hitting her and they both charge at each other, but the rage blind Blango only had a shield to the face, causing it to flinch to the side and the finishing blow came right to its heart. With a few small pants she held herself up victoriously before slumping into a sitting position on the ground as the others walk over “that... was... SO COOL” Pablo cheered for her, impressed by the Felyne and Coco chuckles “sir can also be cool Hunter one day, train super hard and you will” she encourages him and he just grins in excitement.

Nanny jumps down off the cart and motions Pablo to follow “a lot of work to be done first, Pablo I’ll show you how to skin pelt, it’s a little more tricky than the hide your used to” she said and Pablo quickly got down and followed after Nanny to help her get the fine soft white pelt off of the defeated Blango, Puck will most likely just gobble down the remains. The Rath eats a lot of meat as of late, being fed so well has helped this wyvern come so far from the weak dying little hatchling that he was and he was already drooling as he waits to eat the fresh meat as Pablo and Nanny continue to cut the pelt, claws and fangs away while Coco stood nearby on guard for any incoming attacks. When they were done they let Puck come over to feast while they loaded the materials into the cart and Nanny instantly began cleaning body tissue remains from the soft pelts to make it as suitable as she could before stitching the pelts over the top of the Kelbi hides and this will allow Puck to be in the cold for longer “if we get more pelt like this I can make covers for his legs and his tail too” Nanny said, sounding happy with her work on the stitching “and if we get that, he’ll be able to handle this place far easier” she added. As much as Nanny worried about everything and how much she distanced herself from interacting with Puck she was growing quite fond of the Rathalos.

Their travel continued after Puck finished eating the remains and they all moved on through the snowy mountain until they reached the edges of cliff sides again but in a different location to the one they arrived at from the caves, this large flat area was less snowy looking and the view ahead was just as beautiful and breathtaking. Along the other side to the cliff edge a thick ice covered wall with a single small, low crawl space that looks like it leads to the other side “looks like we can get back to the cave entrance if we keep going this way, where we entered is up ahead... it’s clouding over, I sense a storm on the way so let’s start heading back” Nanny said and Coco agrees, but both look over when Pablo spoke up “Nanny, I think this is the spot the Elder told me about” he said, jumping down from the cart “that might be where I have to go to get what she requested me to get to prove myself, do you think I have time?” he asks and Nanny looks to the sky in thought “it’s risky... storms can start up suddenly without warning...” she said “hm... it doesn’t look ready to storm yet, just be fast- and for heavens sake be careful!” she said and Pablo gave a smile before running towards the hole, stumbling a few times on the icy ground in the process before he crouched down by the tiny entrance and examined it before starting to crawl through with little difficulty until he reached the other side and slowly stood up and hugged to the wall due to the fact the very narrow path has a deadly sudden drop right next to it all the way across to the wall the Elder mentioned and his face lit up, he has found where she mentioned.

Slowly he began to edge himself across the pathway, seeing the plant that the Elder mentioned and decided to pick the plant known as Sunset Herb and he stored the few he got from the patch i his herb pouch before edging his way onwards towards the wall ahead, carefully watching where he’s placing his feet as Nanny watched from nearby full of intense worry but she wasn’t allowed to interfere or go with him, the same for Coco. The collecting of a requested item by an Elder was strictly a solo collection, no help at all was allowed even if the situation becomes extremely dangerous... to prove ones worth they had to brave any challenge given to them by an Elder all alone and Pablo is more than ready to do just this as he reaches the wall at the end of the pathway and began the long, slow and difficult climb up. Even after he got to the top he saw more walls he had to climb and the clouds were starting to gather more and more as the minutes passed; feeling the wind get colder the higher he went and he found the climb becoming more difficult as he reached the final wall, the tallest wall. Regardless of the tiring strain he could feel, the nerves of climbing such a dangerous height all alone with nothing just his hands and feet to keep him from falling; a climb without any error... for a mess up could cost him his life... but fear not, the young boy made it to the stop with panting huffs as he sank to the floor to recover from both the energy he used and the adrenaline rushing through him at an unforgiving speed, so fast in fact it quaked his body but he knows he’s against time.. the storm is almost there and there was already a light snowfall beginning to show itself so he forces himself to keep moving as he stares on ahead in aw at an impressive and perfect shedded shell of Kushala Daora which managed to survive the harsh elements and remained perfect.

He looks around the shell as much as he could, not finding anything other than old scales that fell off during the shedding process and he only assumed this must be what the Elder requested as he picks up the few hand sized scales and stored them away safely in his pouch before slowly starting to make his way back down. So far Pablo feels like luck is on his side, he felt like this was very easy, but little does he know the way back would be harder for him than the climb was due to the storm that has just began to show itself and by the time he got back to the bottom the narrow path across has become almost unseeable as the harsh winds hit hard against his small body; forcing him against the wall unforgivingly. He can hear Nanny’s and Puck’s desperate crying calls for him, but Coco was not letting Nanny risk herself to get to him and Puck wouldn’t be able to even if he could fly and soon their calls will be drowned out by the sounds of the raging whistling wind as Pablo slowly started to edge himself back across the patch, using the wall as his only guide as the wind deafened him, the thick blizzard blinding him, the cold numbing him... he got almost all the way across, starting to hear their calls again and it brought hope to him. Unfortunately for Pablo, his foot slipped and he fell and his surprised and scared scream echoed through the area... poor Nanny was probably thinking all sorts right now.

Luckily for the young boy, his hurried grabbing managed to safe him as he clung to uneven rocks for dear life as he dangled right over the edge with the raging storm making it extremely difficult for him to get back up and he can feel himself panicking, and he knew panic was not the best thing to have in a life or death situation and try as he might he struggles to calm himself down fully. After all... wouldn’t you be just as terrified if you were hanging from a cliff in the middle of a blizzard knowing you could fall to your death any second...? The young boy is terrified because of that thought, the desperate cries calling for him only worsened his current chaotic thoughts but regardless he used all of the strength he had left, pushing his mind, forcing his arms to listen to him as he slowly began to pull himself up, almost losing grip before he managed to get himself out of his situation and quickly crawled to the nearby wall as his body began to enter a state of hyperventilating as he quakes uncontrollably and his legs felt like jelly as he started to act on instinct to go towards safety, struggling to crawl to the gap but he makes it, getting to the other side and back to the cart and the others thanks to following their cries and Nanny was currently hysterical. The excited grunts of Puck went unnoticed to her as Pablo hugged up to the Rathalos; Puck being the first face he could make out through the blizzard. Next he went to the hysterical and struggling Felyne that was being restrained by Coco, who let her go when Pablo took hold of the ageing female and hugged her close “PABLO! OH GOOD HEAVENS!” Nanny cries out, clinging to the boy tightly “I thought I lost you...” she said, crying into his chest “... I thought I lost you...” she kept saying. When everything had calmed more between everyone they all slowly made their way back, using the walls as their guide. Luckily the area they came here from had more visibility thanks to the towering ceiling of rock that shielded most of the area from the raging snow and they managed to safely make their way back to the caves and back down to the shelter of the camp. That night everyone stayed close to each other, not willing to move more than a few inches from anyones side until they found enough peace from their frightened minds to get some sleep while the storm raged on through the night.

By morning they were all awake before the sun rose, the storm had settled and the star filled sky could be seen without a cloud in sight, and off they went to finish the rest of their gathering. The rest of the day went clearly, no storms in sight and nothing too difficult to obtain as they used the advantage of waking a few more hours earlier by going to every spot they could on and in the mountains and getting most of the rest of their requests completed nearing the sunset hour, the remaining ones they would be getting on the way home. They were starting to make their way back by now, the sky turning a beautiful shade of dark reds as the sun slowly set and their cart is almost full to the brim by now with many extras they plan to sell on later to the travelling merchants at the village, but little do they know that soon enough the cart will have additional materials as a reward for a fight that was currently on its way and thanks to the practice through the day with Coco while fighting Blango and Giaprey the boy is more than ready to take challenge to what is about to come their way as they all chatter happily, almost forgetting about the almost fatal situation from earlier while Puck was the only one that seemed to be on edge. The long day was tiring for them, they would head down to the camp after a small rest and they park the cart nearby and settled down to watch the sunset as they sipped away at cups of hot coffee, Puck had been unclipped from the cart to give him a break as well and he laid near Pablo protectively as he looks about cautiously and only then did the others notice that something seems off.

They had no idea what it could be so they agreed to only rest for a short time since Coco couldn’t hear anything of a bigger threat lurking around; larger monsters always had thumping footsteps and none could be heard other than a peaceful herd of Popo wandering by some distance away from them. The threat wouldn’t be coming from behind, to the side nor at the front... but above... and the moment the group were starting to get ready to move on from their resting spot the ambush presents itself; sending the Popo running in fright as Puck rose and began to flail and snarl as something pounced down from above onto his back and began to bite away at the warm pelts used to shield the wyvern from the cold. The sounds of the shrieks and snarls fill the air until Puck managed to grab the leg of his attacker and threw it away from them but with quick movements it was on its feet and shrieking at Puck angrily as a blue sickled talon tapped the ground. An icy blue crest glinted in the fading sunlight as its almost pure white hide glistened in the remaining light and it roared out, calling Giaprey to its side... Giadrome. Coco rushed Nanny to the cart and prepared herself for the fight but so has Pablo and Puck, the trio standing their ground as the alpha and its remaining pack have a stare down at them while hissing lowly. There weren’t many Giaprey at its side, many of its pack had been slain earlier that day and thankfully for the trio the few remaining Giaprey wouldn’t be much of an issue as their main concern right now would be the Giadrome that was a little bit more smarter than the smaller few and Coco was slowly stepping away from the cart to keep the fight away from Nanny and their resources and this triggered the Giadrome to begin its attack; leaping high into the air with a long pounce but Coco was as fast as always and rolled away from the attack “sir, now is the time to test your skill. we will attack meownster together” she said to the boy “okay. Puck get those small ones!” Pablo commanded and Puck grunts loudly and began to charge for the Giaprey, he will keep them busy and deal with them as quickly as he could. The distraction works and the few Giaprey turned their attention onto the attacking Rathalos.

The moment Puck began to attack the Giaprey their alpha began to enter a serious of bites, swipes and pounces at Coco who simply just dodged its attempts, swinging her blade at any angle she could get to keep it distracted while Pablo hesitated nearby, shield risen on complete guard as he observes the situation in front of him with his courage feeling low. The way the Giadrome moved and how fast it did it unsettled him but he knew he had to get over his nervousness with things, not to let his courage fade in serious situations, he needed to find himself fully and although he knew Coco could handle this monster; he had to prove he was capable of taking on any challenges in his path and this one will mark his first real hunt so he bit down on his nerves and forced himself to move, charging towards Coco and the distracted Giadrome before going in for an attack, swiping in a X motion at its hind leg with all the strength he had but the basic weapon did little damage compared to Coco’s weapon but regardless it got the attention of the Giadrome and it shrieks right in Pablo’s face which startled the boy and the monster pounced him during the moment his guard fell but unfortunately for the Giadrome Pablo was instantly smacking the shield into its face over and over as it tried to go for his throat but the hits from the shield disorientated the creature. Coco was about to help Pablo but before she could Puck came crashing over, stepping on and crushing the Giaprey in his rage as he bit onto the Giadromes back and dragged it off, shaking violently as the pair began to roll around and bite at each other. The inexperienced juvenile stumbles and falls, becoming pinned to his back as he kicked his feet desperately to get his attacker off while biting back at its snapping beak but thankfully for Puck; Coco had given a painful swipe to its head, which deflected and cracked the base of its crest which caused it to fall off in a state of stun allowing Puck to stand and snarl angrily. One more strong hit could break the crest off...

As the Giadrome began to stand it was met with furious swipes from Pablo’s blade and it backed away and snapped its beak back at him in defence as the basic blade left small stinging slices along its hide and it had began to use its hands to slash at the air at every swipe, making it difficult for the blade to connect efficiently and even Coco had to be cautious of the swiping claws, her small body may wearing higher grade armour but a bad swipe from those claws could potentially kill her. She’s trying to get another good hit in on that crest, hoping that should she manage to break it off the Giadrome will back down and leave but the situation may not come to that as the monster entered a state of rage and began jumping around aimlessly to pounce anything that got in its way and its first victim is Coco who failed to dodge the attack and it bit down onto her armour and started to shake at the Felyne who meows and hisses out in distress but it wasn’t Puck or Pablo that got to her first; Nanny had come to the rescue, unable to stand aside any longer and she slammed her ice pick, like she would a Hammer, right into the monsters crest which snapped it away from the skull which earned a pained and startled shriek from the Giadrome as it fell backwards right onto Pucks mouth who began to shake it about, damaging one of its legs in the process but the Giadrome was struggling desperately at this point, twisting around in the chaotic movements and raked its sickled talon across the juveniles face, leaving a wound across one of his eyes and this causes him to drop the monster, backing up and shaking his head in pain. Lickily he wasn’t blinded by this... it will leave a scar.

The Giadrome struggled to its feet and began to limp away but its escape wouldn’t be successful for Pablo ran after it in anger for hurting Puck and jumped right onto its back, stabbing his sword into its sides as it bucks around. The damaged leg became its downfall as it fell over from both that and the boys weight pulling it off balance and the blade pierced its heart, delivering a quick death and Pablo falls over panting after using his energy to keep hold of the monster. He took down his first challenging Monster as a team of four and although the struggled caused Puck a soon to be lifelong scar to the face the wyvern had quickly recovered from the pain, marking the day the pair make their first steps into becoming what they will be in the future. After the carves of the Giadrome were claimed and the team rest for the night, they all made their way home from a successful gathering trip with a cart full of riches to sell and resources they were requested to obtain.

~~~~

Sorry for the delay! Yeah, not the most amazing fight either but I didn’t want to throw in anything bigger than Giadrome just yet. Next chapter will move things along by more and enter into his and Pucks adulthood.


	7. The New Us

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

Here we are again! Let’s start dipping into the first parts of their adulthood and their preparations to travel the world! There will be few stops in this chapter, a lot of it will be small skips in time to push it along and to introduce two completely new characters into the story.

Sorry if this might not be the most exciting chapter... the next chapter will be the remake of Land of Tremors from the Original. This chapter is pretty much a filler to advance the duo into adulthood and onto the next step.

Suggested Chapter Song; Monster Hunter Orchestra 2011 ~ Main Theme

(best played during the startup paragraphs)

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter Seven - The New Us  
~~~~

The moment the team returned to the village and settled back into home, Coco had said her goodbyes and parted ways to return back to her travels and Pablo was rewarded for his efforts by the Blacksmith for turning the Giadromes materials into his very first official weapon. Pablo decided not to stay with the sword and shield, he had practiced with every weapon type available before he had the Blacksmith make his weapon and the boy found that out of everything he got along with the Dual Blades the most. His faster movements and agile body allowed him to get used to the weapons style fast and part of that was due to playing with Puck so much since he often twisted, ran and jumped out of the way and it wasn’t much longer after the Blacksmith made his weapon that the Wyverian Elder had accepted and put Pablo on the Hunter training programme and even hired a tutor for him, and the boy was more than excited to be trained. Over the years he practiced hard and long, even to the moments he was so sore he could no longer stand or hold his blades but each time he pushed it he got better and better until the time came to start including Puck. Pablo was determined to get Puck as a Hunter worthy creature, determined to set a mark in the village by showing to everyone that all their fears over the wyvern were pointless; determined to show that Puck is just as much a member of the village and able to fend off the foes they will face and the boy succeeded.

Over the years he had trained Puck to listen to various types of voiced and sounded commands and what to do when it was heard, he helped him learn how to start flying the best he could bit Puck’s instincts helped with the rest, and he had even gotten specially designed armour to help protect his body during the many assignments they were sent on during their training. The armour protected almost every part of Pucks body while being fitted in a way that allowed him to move with ease and the pair have become completely bonded during that time. The many hours of training had even encouraged Nanny, who had sworn on the day of Pablo’s birth that she will never use her Hammer again, had finally given in and had began to train with Pablo to help encourage and guide him with his lessons as he grew into a man and on the day of his twentieth birthday he was labelled as an official Hunter, he and Puck. It is currently Spring and the pair had now just returned from their final assignment from the Wyverian Elder had given them. This assignment was their test to see if they were worthy of their title and given the usual appearance they had on the island the duo were requested to slay a Rathalos and Rathian pair that were causing chaos in the nearby woods , and this was a small challenge for the highly coordinated pair despite a few small difficulties during their fights. Lumbering along by the man wearing standard Qurupeco armour, which was earned from previous Elder tasks, was a now fully grown Azure Rathalos and despite how small he was at hatching day he has now grown into quite a giant, a powerful giant and now a proudly named member and Hunter to the villagers who had finally began to trust the monster. Stepping into the guild and removing his helmet, Pablo held his head high proudly as travelling teams and villagers cheer and congratulate him and Puck on becoming a Hunter and a feast had been laid out for everyone to celebrate not only that, but the mans birthday and the party began loudly as everyone celebrated and had fun; dancing around, singing, laughing, drinking and enjoying their feast throughout the day and into the night until things began to quiet down due to others going home and others passing out drunk at their tables while a few remained on slurring and blabbering nonsense while Pablo sat on his own reading books about the many places the world outside of home has and Puck is peacefully sleeping next to him. Pablo had let his hair grow over the years, letting it become long enough to tie back and his hair never flattened properly so the tied hair looked bushy and placed at the top and not at the base of the neck and he still wore basic farming styled clothing, a habit he will never lose. The young man also disliked the taste of the alcohol, so he was quite sober.

Nanny wasn’t there today, she had been sent out gathering early that morning as much as she didn’t want to considering what today is but now she has finally returned and she was quickly making her way way from the farmhouse to the guild, entering and going straight over to Pablo with a cheerful look and some presents in hand. When she got onto the bench next to him she put the gifts in on the table “happy birthday young man and congratulations on becoming a Hunter” she said to him and Pablo smiles, putting the book down. He has grown handsome over the years, gaining a strong jawline but kept his smooth facial features and his smile became quite the charming one “thanks Nanny, it’s nice to see you back home and safe. I didn’t know you got me extra gifts” he said and Nanny chuckles “well they’re not all from me, mister. Only one of these is an extra one from me- the other two are actually... from your parents” she said, seeing his face become curious and confused “years ago, when you were a newborn, your mother and father put aside one of their most precious things aside and wrapped them up ready for your twentieth birthday and before they left us they both told me to only give them to you on this day” she explained, pushing two of the wrapped boxes to him with a smile “I think you will love them, go on... hurry hurry open them up! Not even I know what they are” she stated as Pablo looks over the gifts, the wrapping looked aged with some old dust still clinging to their surfaces and he decided to open the one from his father first which hides away a beautifully made pendant holding a gorgeous white looking material, which looks like a scale, and a note underneath that he picks it up and read it out loud for Nanny to hear

“Dear Pablo, if you are reading this then it means that I have already left this world... I left this note in this box for you before I left to fend off the Ukanlos that brought threat to the village which I’m sure you most likely know about by now. I left this note because I knew that should I not make it through this fight, I wouldn’t be able to see what kind of man you would grow into, nor would I know what sort of career you would eventually choose. In this box contains a Dragonite Ore made chain and Fucium Ore made pendant containing one of my most prized gains during my years as a Hunter in the Champions Guild, this item was my reward after one of my most challenging and most dangerous fights I had ever faced; the legendary White Fatalis, but the monster escaped us before we could finish our mission, and I hope that this pendant will fill you with the courage and vigor that it once gave me, so now I hand it down to you as a good luck charm for whatever your future throws at you. I hope you have grown into a fine young man, Pablo, happy birthday and good luck. Remember to love those you care about, keep them close... they’re the most precious thing you can ever have in life, and make sure that Nanny never forgets how much of an amazing Prowler she is and if she hasn’t yet; nag her to tell you about all the things me, her and your mother did as a team! I am so sorry that I am not here with you to see this day. Love, dad” as he finished speaking he cast his gaze over to the armour that still displayed in the middle of the guild and he looks down with a saddened expression before he put the pendant around his neck and examined the beautiful white, glimmering scale. Nanny gave a small sad sigh “he was a wonderful man... he faced many foes, and he shined bright through them all. I wonder what your mother left for you” she said, looking to the wrapped gift the mother left and Pablo wasted little time to pull it over “it feels heavy” he half mumbled, looking a little distant but also happy in a way. Happy that even after death his parents thought of him.

As he opens the gift he looks in the box and his face lit up as he pulls out a tattered old book with many bookmark tabs stuck to its pages and many foldable pages inside and Nanny perked up “your mothers field guide! Pablo, everything she saw and learnt is all inside of this book!” she said excitedly “there were so many things she saw, so many things she didn’t get a chance to before she married... you’ll love this book Pablo, there’s so much more information in there on monsters in there than any of the books from the library” she said as he kept flipping through the pages with great curiosity but he put it aside for now to look at what else was in the box “there’s so much in there, I’ll look later” he said. The box had other books as well, all for various things full of information and even a few gadgets and a toolbelt to attach them to and a book pouch to hold the multiple books within the box and he found a note left to him and Nanny instantly looked down sadly. She was there through every part of the mothers last days on the planet right until the very last breath she took. She listens to Pablo read it out “Dear Pablo, in this box is my entire life’s research and the tools i used during my days as a Handler. When I was out there I saw many wonderful things and many frightening things, I had seen so much and even some of the most legendary and mysterious secrets this world has to offer. These books will offer full detailed survival and field guide information and hand drawn artworks of the creatures I have seen, and these tools may be basic but they are some of the toughest from my hometown, Astera. I wrote this note for you while I became ill, I knew I wouldn’t make it out of it either so before I became too ill I wrote this letter and put these items in this box for when you reached your twentieth birthday which I wish I could see today, I bet you have grown into a handsome young man- and hopefully better looking than your rugged dad but he still had his charms of course. I want to tell you that while I was out there with your father and Nanny they were some of the best years of my life and I will never wish differently no matter how many things got in our way, if you ever decide to travel the world my dear please be careful, but remember to enjoy it and have fun with it. It will be a very rewarding experience that much I can promise you!

When the day arrived that you were born I was at my height of happiness as I held you for the first time in my arms and you were so tiny, and I knew on that day that one day you will become a proud man full of confidence and I hope that I am right. Happy birthday my dearest, use the gift I have left you to your fullest and be sure to keep Nanny close to you, she is the most wonderful Felyne that I have ever met and a fearsome and skilled Prowler, she will stay at your side through thick and thin no matter what. Love, mom” he finished reading, feeling sad and unable to look up as Nanny gave a small sound and wiped her eyes “that woman had a heart of gold... she thought the world of all of her loved ones...” she said with a sad voice, putting a paw on Pablo’s arm for both of their comfort “but hey, let’s not let this get us down, they would both want us to be happy today” she said and Pablo gave a small nod of agreement and pets her head gently before looking to the long flat box she pulled over to him “this gift is also a very special one Pablo, I know I got you a lot of new stuff already but I couldn’t resist since you graduated Hunter school today and I thought it would make an excellent gift for you, I know it’s a far way out of your reach by normal means but... I think you should have a right to have this” she said and his curiosity picked up again as he unwrapped the box and slowly opened it, staring in aw at a pair of beautiful black Dual Blades both of different shape and size which pulsed with a very low enchanting glow, the handles have a decorative charms, one of a common Felyne and of a pig most people call a Poogie “what are these made from? I’ve never heard of weapons glowing” he asks and Nanny gave a small, putting a paw on his hand “these belonged to your father, they’re crafted from the bones of Black Fatalis, and they can cut through almost everything. He never would have thought you’d want to become a Hunter so he never thought to make this his gift to you- so I thought I will. It took a lot of nagging and convincing to the Elders but as you can see I won and well.... they’re all yours now Pablo... you deserve them, they belong to this family and to you and those stubborn Elders have zero rights to say who they belong to” she said, smiling when he gave her a tight hug “thank you Nanny I love them, they’re amazing” he said as he lets her go and starts to look over the finely crafted weapons that have kept their beauty for all these years “so uh.... I guess.... you’ll be leaving soon...? You know, for the journey you dreamt of...” Nanny spoke up hesitantly “yeah, I’m going in a few days. Nanny, won’t you come with me? You said you’ll think about it and it’s been a month since then. I know you promised you’ll never hunt again but.... please Nanny, come with us” he asked her, almost begging her with his eyes

Nanny fidgets with the ripped wrappers in thought “it’s hard for me to think of doing it again... but you know that” she said “I’m starting to get old Pablo, I’m not as young and as flexible as I used to be but I guess that helping you train all these years has helped me be more active again and the aches I got are almost gone” she rambled then gave a small sigh “but I made a promise to your parents that no matter what I will stay by you no matter what, so yes, I will come with you” she said and Pablo grinned excitedly “that’s great Nanny! I brought back a lot of materials maybe the Blacksmith can make you some food armour!” he said, barely able to keep his excitement contained and this made the ageing Felyne smile warmly “thank you, Pablo. We’ll go to him in the morning, now come along... it’s getting very late and you look exhausted” she said, jumping up and grabbed some of his gifts and began to leave. Pablo woke Puck and he followed with the rest of his gifts. For part of the night back at the farmhouse Pablo laid in bed reading as much of the notes in his mothers books as he could before he gave in to his tiredness.

The next day was a late start, Nanny had let Pablo rest for a few hours longer before she got him up and they headed for the Blacksmith to request armour for her and with the materials Pablo brought back she was given Rathian armour and Pablo had been given set Rathalos armour. After all the fitting was done the Blacksmith gave a nod of approval at his work “looking good, looking good guys! Looking very good, those armours are gonna be a big help to you when you go out there” he said “yes, thank you. It’s been a long time since I’ve worn Rathian.... I was still a rookie at that time” Nanny said, twisting around by the mirror to get a good view from all angles and the Blacksmith laughs “well Nanny, I’m sure you’ll get better and fast!” he encourages before wandering off into the shop “Nanny, I was reading through the field guide last night... there’s so many things she wanted to see and most of them are Elder Dragons, I want to find them and fill in the blanks” he said “that will be dangerous... very dangerous... but you’re a man now and I cannot stop you...” she replied and looks up to him “if you’re to do this... all I ask is you observe from a distance should you find one” she said “of course, I won’t run in blindly. I learnt my mistakes on doing that with monsters- but think of how amazing it would be! She wanted to see a Kirin, it’s at the top of her ‘want to see most’ list she calls it and there’s lots of them on there” he said excitedly. Although he is a man now, he never lost his young at heart behaviour when it came to his excitement and Nanny chuckles as they leave, ignoring the many looks of those who check out their new armour as they walk by “well, then we will look for them while we travel, I know a few places we might be able to sight some but don’t get too excited, these creatures can be very rare to see, so don’t get upset if none show. It could take you years potentially to even see one! but it’s been a very long time since I went out there, there’s no saying what could be new and even back then we never explored every place, this world is massive” she said “well, then we’ll start somewhere familiar and then we’ll go to somewhere new” Pablo suggest “yes, I like that idea of that. Val Habar could be a good place to start, they have a city a few days away from them and there’s all sorts of places we can reach from there” and the continent is across the ocean from our port side” she said and Pablo only became far more excited the more she talked to him about Val Habar which is right next to a great desert, the small city Dundorma, the volcanic village Harth, the peaceful town in the mountains Cathar and the many locations they had between and around and the types of monsters she had seen. 

She spoke the day away about the places she had been, narrowing dow directions they could take to see places she never went to and explore with Puck and Pablo but first they had to make sure all their preparations were done before they could even think of leaving for the outside world and for the next few days they made their preparations to leave for the outside world and the day arrived where they were ready to leave and a ship had been offered but they declined it, Pablo and Puck were confident enough to fly across the ocean which would be a lot faster for them and the Hunter and Prowler got onto Pucks back who grunts in enjoyment before taking to the skies. The Rathalos did eventually find his roar over the years but he still kept his uucking grunts and today marked the day they took their first leap into the world outside. They had reached the continent Nanny mentioned some many hours after they took flight, the sight of Puck scared so many people when they arrived at Val Habar but their worries turned to curiosity over the unusual team considering the Rathalos is wearing armour, that fascinated quite a few people and they were allowed to rest in the little desert side town for a few days. While there the trio took on the small requests the people had before they left for Dundorma, and the long few days to travel there was quite a wonderful one as Pablo so saw many of the smaller monsters written in the field guide like Jaggi and Gajua and they had even sighted a Kecha Wacha sleeping on some vines and Remobra flying in flocks high in the sky, so high they could barely be seen properly.

As they reach Dundorma the high protecting walls cast large shadows far across the ground and everything seems normal and fine... too normal. They noticed that hardly anyone even panicked nor did they see ang Hunters or Huntresses confront them in an unwelcoming manner about Puck and this confused Pablo and Nanny quite a fair bit as the noise of busy chattering filled the air fro the various market stalls and city people walking by. The pair look at each other questioningly, wondering why no one seemed to care about the fact an Azure Rathalos literally just walked into their city and they only had their curiosity heightened when they heard a few Hunters nearby say “another rider? They getting common now? that’s the third one this month...” and another responded “looks like, I wonder who this bunch are” and the trio stopped, walking up to the Hunters that wore matching sets of Black Diablos armour but only with some shape differences, one uses a Greatsword while the other uses a Bow. “Rider? what do you mean by rider?” Pablo asks them and the Bow user looks to him “by rider meaning you tame and ride those things, i’m guessing you’re not from where this other one is from if you don’t know that” the man said “we’re from near Pokke” Nanny spoke up and the Greatsword user looks down, crouching down to her level “so that’s why, never thought the snow island took up monster taming” he said “oh, no no it’s not like that. We didn’t intentionally tame this one uh... Pablo found the egg and this one sort of hatched in the morning before we could crack the egg open for breakfast” Nanny explains and the man gave a small laugh “accidental huh? that’s interesting- them Riders do it no differently, just they don’t take eggs to eat of course... but yeah, you’re not the only ones here that have a monster wearing armour and following you” he said and the Bow user spoke up “we never saw the first one, but they said he was some old looking dude with a scar right across his face wearing White Fatalis armour and he rode around on a Stygian Zinogre but... I find that hard to believe given how aggressive they are- that guy is part of the G Ranked Gold Crown League they say, and the other one before you hasn’t long left here on a mission, they ride a pink one of what you got” he said and Pablo’s face lit up “so they’ll be back?” he asks, excitement filling his voice “I would think so... if they don’t die. I swear, that Huntress and her monster has balls of steel going after a Teostra... of all things... good luck to then I say- anyway uh, you should see the Elder here, they’d want to know about.... this” the bowman said, motioning to Puck and Nanny gave a nod “yes, yes we will, thank you for the information young men, Pablo here wanted to find others like him, he’s new to the outside” she said

Both men look to Pablo “so that’s your name, I’m George! the Bow guy here is Dennis, pleases to meet you rookie” the Greatsword user said and Pablo smiles “it’s an honour, maybe we could talk again some time... who knows, maybe we’ll be fighting as a team at some point” Pablo said with confidence as he headed off, Nanny and Puck following as both men chuckle “and we will be sure to seek you out” Dennis called as the pair wave them goodbye for now, this duo may be seen again later, they are interested in the odd trio. Eventually as the day came to an end peace and silence fell over the city with only few noises of various teams and gathering carts still leave and enter, few clatters and clangs coming from the Blacksmiths, small chatters from quest counters and so on. The next day they went to the Elder Hall to meet the giant Wyverian Elder that sat far to the back in his chair, watching them closely as they approach cautiously. They all felt tiny compared to the giant and the Elder gave a mighty laugh “you have no need to be cautious of me, travellers. I give welcome to you” he said “I had heard another Rider had entered Dundorma... an Azure Rathalos, quite the feat to get such a creature to be as docile around others such as this one. I assume you have a great bond with this monster, tell me.... I want to hear your story” they request. He listens to both Nanny and Pablo as they tell him how they came to be Pucks family and how he has been trained over the years to be how he is now, even where they all came from and who Pablo is and the Elder became quite fascinated “that is quite the story, travellers, but even more so that before me stands the child of Vladimir and Lucille... and yes, I do remember you Nanny although we had only met a short few times” he said and Pablo perked up to the mention of his parents and the Elder noticed this “this Hall is part of the Champions Guild, young man. Your father had taken on many tasks from here along with your mother and the Felyne beside of you” he explains “I remember the day he received those blades at your belt, Black Fatalis had wandered far too close to this city and without fear he and Nanny teamed up with others and braved the fearsome monster to keep this place safe. You look a lot like your father, but you have your mothers eyes and considering you are capable of teaching an Azure Rathalos I believe you are destined for greatness! I wish to give you and your team a request to prove to me how coordinated you all are together. I would not normally request this type of mission to a rookie Hunter but you told me that you took down a Rathalos and Rathian with your monster and I believe that you will be capable. My request is this.... In the desert outside of Val Habar there have been sightings of a pair of Tigrex, and I have seen no one feel confident enough to handle the request and the pair are causing chaos for travellers and gathering teams. Should you accept this request and become successful you will be rewarded greatly- now don’t think that this is a Champions Guild level assignment, but it will be quite the difficult one.... do you accept?” he asks and Pablo became quite excited “yes Elder! I accept!” he said and Nanny gave a worried sound but she won’t leave his side “I accept...” she said “brilliant! Take the assignment slip from the Guild Lady on your way out and take it to the gates, there people will prepare you for your task. Be safe, and good luck young Hunter, you and your team. Return here once you have completed your mission” he said to them as the team started to leave.

After they reached the gates they were prepared for their difficult task ahead, and they were about to leave Dundroma on a large travelling air boat before a pair of Hunters called out to them; its the duo wearing the Black Diablos armour “hey rookie wait up!” George calls as he and the other man caught up “we heard the Elder you on a mission for a pair of Tigrex, let us come with you! Please?” George asks, but before Pablo could reply Dennis spoke up “before you say it, we already know we can’t help you in your fight... we accept that, but thing is we have a request to finish out there too and it would be easier if we jumped on the ship with you, who knows... maybe we could be friends, we know some stuff we can teach you” he explains and Pablo smiles excitedly “sure guys! You can come” he agrees to their request, boarding the flying creation with both men following and they would all soon be lifting into the sky and back towards Val Habar. It would take them a day and a half to get back to the desert town this way and night has already arrived and Pablo couldn’t sleep as he sat up on deck reading all of his mothers notes on Tigrex, Puck being nearby him sleeping as usual. He reads to himself in silence for some time before the Bow user sits by him “so, rookie, I heard a lot about you from your Felyne friend- you’re quite interesting” Dennis said, getting Pablo’s attention “never knew you were the kid of Vladimir... it’s a shame you couldn’t see all the things he did, the guy was amazing!” he stated, getting Pablo’s full attention “you’ve met him?” he asks “yeah, I’m not young and I ain’t old either Pablo. Me and George saw him a few times out in the field, to us he’s legendary, we’ve never seen anyone fight the way he has- but that was before we knew about Nanny anyway, we never saw her” he explains “we don’t really know a lot when it came to his personal life though, we mainly only ever saw him fight- but anyway, why not tell me a bit about you? your Nanny didn’t say much when it cane to you as yourself, only tour achievements. Got a special other? I’m sure a strong, good looking lad like yourself probably has them all swooning for you” he asks, Pablo just smiles in slight amusement and shook his head “no... sure everyone sort of swoons but only after me and Puck beat our final mission, so can’t really say they did that a lot to begin with- and even then it was only a few that actually did get all fan like” Pablo explains “no one trusted Puck for years and.... I never really had friends. I still don’t, they all think I’m crazy... I probably am in some ways. I know they’re thinking it they just won’t say it. No one ever really stayed close enough to get as far as... well, a love partner” he added “well that sucks a little, I wouldn’t worry about it though! Sometimes its better to be single, less fuss. You look a little too innocent anyway to be in a relationship- don’t take it the wrong way” Dennis replies and Pablo just chuckles “it’s fine... I haven’t really had any interest in anyone in those ways- but what about you Dennis? You and George seem close with all the matching materials... are you two together?” Pablo asks “I-I’m not judging!” he said quickly on the defensive, unsure if Dennis would take offence but he just laughs instead which gave the younger man a reason to relax a little “relax, I’m not offended! But no, we’re not. George is my older brother by two years, but he’s more for men if that’s what you were picking up on- don’t worry though he won’t try to flirt with you you’re too young for him, he’s kinda picky” he replies

Pablo fidgets slightly, feeling a little awkward at guessing wrong on the duo being a couple “I myself don’t really care for things like romance. I live for the hunt, I have no desire to really settle down with anyone but that’s just who I am- but hey let’s talk about less romance based stuffs uh... your blades, those aren’t something you get at your rank, they must have a great importance for you to obtain such a thing” Dennis changed the subject “yeah, they belonged to my dad” Pablo replies “ah that’s why, well those blades will get you far if you use them right. Not many can really stand up and say they have Black Fatalis equipments, moreso those who can actually use them efficiently either. They’re a lot lighter than most weapons and that sometimes actually makes it harder to use more than easier, they say it’s the same with all Elder Dragon tier Dual Blades” Dennis explains “so seeing you in a fight will be an interesting one, just sucks we can’t really join in with it... but I’m sure you’ll be able to do it, you seem confident enough” he added, encouraging Pablo’s excitement “yeah, I haven’t actually... used them properly yet... we only did small requests in Val Habar before we came to Dundorma” he replies

“well, either way as long as you play smart you should be okay, but I do recommend using what you get from those Tigrex to get yourself a better set of armour. You should know by now the higher ranked the monster the better your defence will be, right? Your armours will bring all sorts of improvements” Dennis said and Pablo shook his head slightly “I don’t know a whole lot about armour yet, I know about defence but... what do you mean about ‘improvements’...?” he asks the Bow user “well.... let’s see.... it’s a mystery really so I don’t know how to really explain it but it’s a thing and every armour gives both advantage and disadvantage. Your armour for example gives a small boost in your attack power, additional power when striking at a monsters weak point, boost to fire based weapons and additional protection against fire itself but puts you at a disadvantage against dragon and thunder elements but offers neutral towards ice and water- while Tigrex armour gives gives you decent grade earplugs which prevents roars from hurting your ears and boost in your attack while offering more defence and also resistant to fire but also a disadvantage to thunder and dragon while neutral to the same as what you’re wearing. It’s not much of a difference but the earplugs and the higher defence actually makes a massive difference between the two” Dennis explains to him “mine and George’s armour though is a lot different. Ours gives us more focus, gives us a power boost for a short while after we’ve taken a bad hit, prevents us from tiring out as fast and aids us in boosted damage to breakable areas; like tails and horns for example. Our defence is a lot higher than yours, a hit from a Tigrex to us won’t really do a whole lot since we can take more impact force and we have fire and dragon element protection, although... badly disadvantaged towards water and ice while thunder is neutral- which I forgot to explain first; it means if you are fighting something your armours element is weak to; you take more impact damage” Dennis kept explaining

“it’s the same for weapons but they work a little differently. Your blades have a high dragon element, they do massive damage towards dragon based monsters but do terrible on those who are resistant BUT, it only counts for extra damage. Your weapons base attack isn’t overly effected when it comes to elemental damage, but they can still deal a lot of damage without it while George’s Greatsword is made from the materials of Deviljho, now this is where Affinity should be mentioned... his blade does dragon based damage as well BUT Affinity plays a lot with certain armour boosts. Deviljho weapons offer more raw power and minus Affinity, which isn’t a weapon for people who run Affinity builds, some people mix and match armours for it and it looks aweful... but yeah some armours will still offer boosts for that without mix match like Garuga armour. If you’re going for higher power boosts with Affinity you’re better using armour that aims towards that when you use weapons with plus affinity over negative- I could keep you up all night talking about it all but you’ll need rest soon and you’ll want to be rested before you reach the desert” he said, forcing himself to stop rambling “no, it’s okay! I love to learn and you know a lot. Please tell me more...” Pablo asks and Dennis gave a chuckle “I will, but not tonight. We’re going to be around each other for a small bit so plenty of time” Dennis replies, standing as his brother comes up onto the deck “Dennis, are you running your mouth again?” he asked in a joking manner “why tease the guy? Tell ya what Pablo, me AND Dennis will tell you all we know. Right here, right now” George stated, only exciting Pablo even more as Dennis sighs and agrees.

Through the night and the next day they teach Pablo everything they knew when it came to armour, weapons and attributes that they gave. They also told him about enchanted gemstones called Decorations that forcefully changed disadvantages and advantages in armour boosts, ones that changed elemental resistances and how if done right could reduce or remove a negative status on elemental weakness while also boosting a resistant even some that completely nullified certain things like becoming stunned by a monster, boost armours base defence, boosted a weapon and so many other things they had learnt in their time as Hunters. They kept themselves and Pablo busy right up until the next night which is the night they all had to sleep, it was needed the most for Pablo for his upcoming fight with Nanny and Puck at his side... The pair of Tigrex had caused chaos for long enough for locals to currently call the desert the Land of Tremors as the giant monsters rampaged around their territory, unknowing that someone was finally on their way to deal with them. Tomorrow was going to be a dangerous day for our team...

~~~~

Well, hopefully the remake of Land of Tremors will be better than the original. The original chapter nay have been sizeable considering the lack of content in most of the story but I hope to make its remake far better. Until then, catch you all next time!


	8. Land of Tremors

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to any of the content to do with MONSTER HUNTER within this fanfic, it is (c) to Capcom. The only rights I claim are to the main Hunter characters within which are my OC characters.

Warning; violence and injury detail

Welcome back readers to Land of Tremors remake! In the original it was only Pablo and Puck during the fight, I don’t remember if the main female duo joined in that chapter since I’m not really reading the original considering the remake is all new and such since ‘remake’... but yeah, Lucy and Rosey are coming into the story extremely soon!

Sorry for late upload, been having a lot of life stuff get in my way a lot while trying to think of ways to make the fight with the Tigrex better while not having them brought down too fast considering the weapons Pablo received. Sorry in advance if the chapter isn’t the most impressive one but I’m trying...

Suggested Chapter Song; MHW ICEBORNE OST Tigrex Battle Theme Extended

(best played during the Tigrex encounter)

~~~~  
The Story of Puck - A Hunter and his Monster  
~~~~  
Chapter Eight - Land of Tremors  
~~~~

As day arrives the heat of the desert air had began to fill the rooms below deck, stirring everyone from their sleep to search for ice cold drinks one of the ships Felynes would be preparing ready for the arrival to the desert. They all sat above deck under the shade of the giant air balloon that kept them in the sky “uuugh this heat.... why did we go for black armour? BLACK OF ALL THINGS! Black heats up faster!” came the complaints of George who was already geared up “well, my brother, this is why we don’t equip ourselves until we’re about to land and we’re still a small ways away from the landing point” Dennis said calmly, he wore basic navy blue jeans and a semi loose fit white vest and his body looked quite strong. Both have their helmets off now, showing their faces for the first time around the trio; Dennis has slender and smooth facial features a little like Pablo does, not the most masculine out of the pair with blond shoulder length hair and striking green eyes while George has military cut styled hair of the dame color and brown eyes but his facial features looked blocky with a powerful jawline and a thicker looking face over his brothers more slender appeal, he’s most likely quite bulky under his armour give his weapon choice “stubborn fellow isn’t he?” Nanny commented and Dennis gave a small chuckle “as stubborn as rocks” he agrees, earning a small sound of complaint from his brother “oh don’t worry, George, just take your armour off for now there’s still a few hours to go yet!” Nanny encouraged, getting up to go over to the man and pretty much made him give in and she helped him get the bulky armour off. George wore similar clothe to Dennis, only he preferred red over his brothers navy blue and white and he was quickly cooling down and relaxing “fine fine, I’ll bake to death later” he lightly complains, only amusing the small Felyne and the others. Pablo however didn’t seem to be overly bothered by the hot air, the hears of training with Puck and being around his fires for so long had helped him become tolerant of the intense heat but even he still needed one of the icy cold drinks to help him tolerate it just that little bit more as the vast golden ground of the Great Desert beneath them but they’re not fighting there, they’ll be fighting much further in where high rocks formed small mountains in the distance.

They all look around suddenly and went to the railings at one of the ships sides to see where a booming roar far below sounded “looks like the boat teams are steering Dar’hen Morhan again...” Dennis half mumbled “I’ve read about this monster, it’s the sand surfer mom called it... a massive Elder Dragon that can swim through sand as if it were water” Pablo said, sounding quite excited “yeah, it’s quite the monster that’s for sure, they only accept ranks closest to G 1 to take that thing on” George spoke up “truthfully we’re around the G 1 areas, but we’re simple Hunters, we stuck to Black Diablos armour and never bothered going higher. We helped steer that thing away from Val Habar once ourselves, never again... too much monster” he stated and Dennis gave a nod of agreement “we may live for the hunt but... we also like living, and in the G areas you get things far more dangerous than that Dah’ren Mohran down there, things more dangerous than most of what you see in the lower ranks... G ranks are the areas of the toughest fights, bigger and stronger versions of even your monster” Dennis said “yes... I remember well... when I was at your fathers side we saw so many majestic yet terrifying things lime Gold Rathian and Silver Rathalos, both of which dwarf Puck in size and their scales are nearly impossible to damage- and not just that! They’re almost triple the strength and aggression and many have fallen victim to these wyverns” Nanny joined in “and let’s it forget Stygian Zinogre since one was mentioned recently” she added, getting a nervous chuckle from George “yeah, no. Stygian Zinogre is the worst for me! When me and Dennis tried to face off against that thing we almost died... it’s lethal to fight! Heck there’s even other types of Tigrex there like Brute and Molten! Although.... Molten Tigrex armour is quite appealing- but... no... only those determined to be the best of the best even manage to pass things like them and it doesn’t stop there; there’s G CROWN after” he said and Pablo looks up curiously and Dennis took over the conversation “see everything is ranked as you know, you’re placed in up to seven ‘Hunter Rank’ levels, after that you go onto G which most call Grand and this goes into three separate levels each almost double the difficulty to the last and after that it’s G Crown which goes bronze, silver then gold. Grand is the Champions Guild level while Crown is the Masters Guild level” he explains “Crown is where they have assignments for things like Fatalis and its other two variants along with multiple different monsters worthy of being on that level class, your father was a bronze crown” Nanny joined in again “but your grandfather, heavens know what even happened to him, was gold crown. I never really knew much about your grandfather, which is why I never really told you much about him. He never met you either... all I know is that man slips in and out of the shadows” she said with a small sigh “what’s his name? We know a large list of Masters we might have heard of him” George said “well, if I remember right... his name is Gregoire” Nanny replies

Dennis and George look at each other for a moment “seriously? Wow.... so Pablo here is probably that guys grandkid? yeah we’ve heard of Gregoire, in the Masters Guild he’s the top of the top, the last we heard about him anyway, everyone said he vanished one day and no one knows where... they said he was capable of taking down even White Fatalis on his own he was that skilled, a lot of people look upto him in the Crown ranks. We only ever saw the guy ONCE... and that was when he was leaving on a mission, We never spoke, never saw his face, never got anything from that one sighting other than he wears armour and a longsword crafted from White Fatalis itself” George said “this guy has many many fans, just sucks he’s insanely difficult to get to- let alone find” he added, noticing Pablo was staring at everyone with great interest but that was all the brothers knew about the person believed to be Pablo’s grandfather and instead resumed talking to him about the many Masters Guild Hunters, Huntresses and Prowlers they’ve met and heard about and one of which greatly peaked Nanny’s interest. A Prowler in the gold crown tank named Naomi, which was her grandmother and she had remembered the many stories her mother used to tell her about the Felyne, how she soared through the air with a Glaive and cut down all in her path but she had never met her, the Felyne had died from a fatal injury fighting a Molten Tigrex before she was born and her equipment was too badly damage to recover. Her mother, Kia, never became a Prowler, she was a hard working gourmet chef and never had any interest in fighting, especially due to the loss of her own mother; Naomi.

The group idly chatter away as they approached their landing zone and only then did everyone equip themselves ready for their tasks ahead and as soon as they landed they were parting ways, the brothers will find the trio a little later on. Pablo looks around the new surroundings closely, using his field guide to identify many of the flora and fauna in the area as they wander along the burning ground in search of the Tigrex, following after whatever tracks they could find deep into the local while trying to keep away from the larger areas of the desert if they could, not wanting to possibly end up encountering the Dah’ren Mohran or any of it’s relatives that could be lurking deep within the ocean of sand so they stuck close to the rocky areas and only stopped at a small oasis to cool down in the shade, they decided to wait there for a little while and observe what passed through for the shade and the water but they wouldn’t see any Tigrex pass through any time soon but wait they will, at least until the heat of the day lessened on the air. Through the hours they waited they observed many Kelbi wander through for a drink and few Genprey wander nearby in search for their next meal but they were more focussed on chasing the Kelbi away and out of sight; they even saw a small hers of Apceros lumber by and lurk in the water before they too eventually wandered off and soon enough the highest point of the days heat had finally began to lower and that was when they caught the first sight of one of the Tigrex. Being smart the trio silently and slowly edged themselves away and out of sight to watch the giant monster drink from the oasis, they knew they couldn’t risk a fight with the earth shaking creature in such a small area and they had to figure out a way to either lure it into a wider location or follow it until it did that on its own but the idea of waiting for it to move along on its own was useless for the monster has just laid down and began to sleep and now they had to rethink on a way to wake the monster and lure it away from the small area.

They back away and into a wider place, Nanny told Pablo to practice on the air to get used to his new and yet to be properly used blades while she thinks of a plan which quickly came to the decision to find materials nearby to make a makeshift slingshot “alright.... Pablo, Puck you both stay here and wait. I’ll go wake the monster and bring him to you; but be ready! Once it sees Puck he will most likely be its first target” she warned and Pablo climbs up onto the wyverns back “got it, be careful.... please” he replies as Nanny starts to walk off “don’t worry about me, worry about your safety. When this thing comes it’s going to be arriving in a bad mood” she calls before leap running on all fours back to the oasis around the corner. As Nanny got back into the oasis area she slows down and readies her slingshot and stone and began to aim for the face of the sleeping giant, nerves beginning to bite at her as she looked for a good spot to launch the stone at. She felt afraid, but she has every right to considering to her this Tigrex is even more of a powerful monster than Puck is and a whole lot more dangerous and ferocious in a fight but she too had to fight... she was unwilling to let Pablo and Puck take on the task alone and she too had to prove herself to the Wyverian Elder of Dundorma so she bit down on her nerves and pulled back on the slingshot, steadying her paws, then released the string and the stone went speeding at the face of the Tigrex; only to bounce off its nose to what she thought had no success on stirring the creature. She gave a small sigh and looked around her feet for another stone, slowing inching closer to the Tigrex in her search until a low growl stopped her and she looked up to the slitted pupil staring directly at her and fear set in and she was instantly running at full speed back the way she came as a terrifying loud roar escapes the monsters mouth and it leaps from its laying position and began to chase after her, crashing around the corner with stumbling movements as the clumsy creature hit and bounced off the walls it connecting to but that didn’t slow down its chase by much until it skidded to a stop and raised its front up to seem bigger than what it was when Puck was seen and both start growling at each other as they stare each other down. Nanny ran off to the side and out of sight range as she prepares herself for the fight.

Pablo reached a hand down and gently pets Pucks neck “alright... get ready... on my signal...” he said in a quiet voice to Puck who snarls in reply to the Tigrex’s challenging air bites “NOW” came the signal and both monsters roar loudly before charging at each other, but while the Tigrex was mostly stuck on the ground Puck took to the air and avoids the collision; connecting his talons and digging in deep onto the top of the monsters head while using both his own and the Tigrex’s weight to throw it off balance and onto its side before he lands and roars out his own challenge to the opponent who flails on their side. The defensive attack left long slashes along the scales at the top of its head but the talons didn’t dig deep enough to cause serious injury and the Tigrex seems mostly unaffected by it as the monster managed to get back to its feet and charged for Puck again in anger. Pablo has become quite good at holding on to his monster over the years and it was often he sat on Puck’s back while the monster got the first turn to attack their opponents and Pablo would always drop down off of the wyvern and onto the pack of the other monster and he was about to do just this as Puck jumps to the side to avoid another collision and took to the air once more; hovering around and out of the way of deadly crushing bites to send a flaming hot fireball into its shoulder, causing it to flinch backwards in pain from the blast but before it could charge again it began to buck around powerfully as Pablo had jumped from Pucks back and onto the Tigrex instead, fighting to hold on to the far more powerful creature before swinging one of the blades at its thick scales with strong blows. Each hit left thin sliced marks from the higher grade weapons but also made the Tigrex thrash around more with each connecting hit until it made a quick spinning movement and thew him off, sending the Hunter timbling away while panting slightly. Tigrex often ran out of energy fast, having their fits of rage used a lot of their energy but they could quickly recover during their small moments of pause and it was soon crashing towards Pablo who was just getting to his feet; just inches away from taking a head on collision before Nanny came flying in with her hammer, connecting a powerful blow to the side of its face and hit it off balance and to the side but it was quickly raging towards them once more and both dived out of the way before beginning their attack, running circles around the monster to confuse it on who to attack first while Pablo sent whistles to direct Puck to follow similar movements and when to give a bite or a fireball while Nanny swung her hammer at its feet every time she got an opening to do so and Pablo twisted and spun around almost gracefully with the blades at the monsters thick hide, managing to break some parts off of one of its arms which sent the Tigrex tumbling to its side and the trio used the moment of the monsters fall to attack quickly at any area they could without getting hit by the flailing limbs. Nanny focussed on its face while Pablo slashed away at its tail and Puck kept it pinned for as long as he could to bite at its shoulders and wings but the desperate struggles of the Tigrex managed to free it from the attack and it jumps away from them, turning with a hiss before raising its head high and roaring loudly as red markings started to glow along its arms as a sign of pure rage setting in and Nanny was instantly on the defensive “be careful, it’s entered its highest point of rage” she warns Pablo who also changed his posture to be defensive as the angry Tigrex stares them down... it could charge without warning any second.

The moment it began to charge they dive out of its way, but soon found themselves having to repeat this process several times as it charges around wildly to get hit a target while making it difficult for the pair to get near it long enough to get any good hits in but right now it was focussing on Puck and it collided right into him and they both began to tumble around violently with vicious bites and loud roars. Pucks armour protects his weak spots, and body in general, from the powerful bites as the fangs only scrape across the armour as Puck struggled to get the upper hand by thrashing around until he succeeded and bit down hard onto the back of the monsters neck and used as much of his strength as he could to throw it aside and away from him but now he was out of energy himself and he is vulnerable for this moment. Pablo and Nanny weren’t going to leave him unguarded though, they were already running passed him and towards the Tigrex that was also panting and before it can recover properly it was met with a pair of blades cutting across one of its wing arms and a hammer directly into the side of the face; it stunned the monster as the large ear shaped scale above its actual ear snapped off and the pair used these small few seconds to hit away. As Nanny focussed on swinging her hammer at the damaged scales for extra impact damage Pablo swung his blades at the closest wing arm, chipping away at the toughened scales which broke just as the monster was beginning to stand; receiving a small shriek as it staggered back. The Tigrex snarls and backed away, quickly throwing itself around in a spinning movement so that its tail slapped Puck, who was charging at it, in the face and knocked him aside before the Tigrex turned and stampedes away from them in attempt to escape. The Trio decided not to give chase and used the moment of safety to regain their energy before they started to follow after the monster that had quickly left and vanished around the rocky corners. Even though it ran, it was waiting for them just ahead in part of the spacious desert flats on its own... their time is limited to fight this monster by itself for the other Tigrex had heard the commotion of the fight and it had began to slowly make its way to them all, this one being the larger Tigrex of the pair and most likely the dominant one; meaning that one will cause a bigger problem than the one they were just fighting.

As they follow the monsters tracks Pablo checked over Puck for any serious injuries but found none thankfully “Nanny, do you think the Elder might be a little... crazy... for sending us on a mission like this? I know you already know how to deal with these monsters but for me this is nothing like dealing with the Rathian and Rathalos back home, what if I can’t get through this like he thinks I can?” he asks and Nanny looks up to him “don’t let your nerves take control of you, Wyverian Elders are very wise people, they have better senses than humans and human Elders. I guess the type of request does seen a little crazy but they won’t give tasks to others if they don’t think they aren’t capable” she explains to him “as long as you don’t let yourself drop out of your confidence you’ll be okay Pablo, this is all part of becoming a Hunter and you know that, there are far tougher monsters than these” she added “yeah I know... I just can’t help but be nervous. I can already feel the bruises from being thrown off it and what if the other one joins the fight?” he asks “then we just be more careful and alert. Take it from me Pablo, when it comes to more than one monster in the same fight you never let your confidence slip or it could be the end of you- even with just one monster but even more so with two or more. Here’s a plan just in case, you and Puck distract one and I will deal with the other one the best that we all can” Nanny suggests “we could but... I can’t leave you fight alone Nanny, that’s not fair on you..” Pablo stated and she just gave a small chuckle “Pablo stop worrying... I may be getting old but I can still remember how to fight these creatures, you just focus on what you need to do to prevent yourself from getting seriously hurt, I’ll be fine! but for now we will run circles around this one, you and Puck keep it mostly distracted on you so I can get some good swings in” she reassured him and he gave a sigh as they finally reach where the Tigrex ran off to “I’ll do my best... let’s try and get this done before the other one joins in...” he said as the trio took their defensive postures and began to run towards the monster that greeted them with a roar and a charging run.

Its reddened marks still show and it had recovered its energy and it was still charging at them in an aggressive manner, almost blind with rage and this allowed the trio to dodge out of its way and run circles around it like planned. Pablo made various whistle and sounds to direct Puck to follow the same pattern while sending bites at its hips and arms between each moment he avoided being hit while Pablo only managed to swing his blade at the swinging tail while Nanny smacked her Hammer at its feet and hands, managing to stagger its movements for a short unguarded moment and with a graceful and quick spinning movement Pablo sliced straight through its tail, severing it with a clean cut and the Tigrex roared out loudly as it began to thrash around before it began to back away with defensive snarls and bites to the air until it managed to back itself against the rocky walls nearby and it swipes at the air with its powerful arms to keep them away but they will now be faced with an even bigger problem than a cornered single Tigrex... the larger more dominant one of the pair has just arrived and it glares down at them from above on the edge of the rocky wall, fangs flashing in anger and the trio back down instantly as it quickly made its way down and kept itself between them and the wounded smaller Tigrex. The species are protective of their mates, and this larger one is the male of the pair and just by being there the female had began to move away from their corner and stood by the larger monster and both of then growl loudly as they look down on the threat in front of them and Nanny could feel her worry rise quickly; even Puck showed signs of feeling intimidated by the male Tigrex that was almost double his size.

“alright... this one’s big...” Nanny mumbles as she thought, looking around quickly “Puck won’t get by this one with just his fangs and talons, Pablo, it’s time to really put his fire capabilities to proper use. The small one is weak and losing blood and it’s not looking very steady on its feet right now either, and as much as I don’t want to say this... you and Puck keep the big one busy but be on his back and have him be your blades for now and I will deal with the smaller one the best I can okay?” she said quietly as to not startle the large male into a rage by talking at her usual volume. Pablo gave a quiet nod and very slowly edged his way closer to Puck as the male Tigrex turned its attention onto him with a growl of warning “go now” Nanny whispers, quickly leaping out of the way as a roar echoed on the air and the male began to charge due to Pablo’s quick movement of climbing up onto his wyvern and he commanded the Rathalos to turn and run, leading the large male away. The smaller female had started to follow, only to be stopped by Nanny’s hammer connecting to the side of its face with enough force to stagger it to the side and she had gained its full attention temporarily as it crashes and stumbles around in attempt clamp its jaws onto the tiny Felyne but weakness made its movements slow and easy to avoid as she kept away from the snapping teeth and pounding paws, swinging her hammer at the face every moment she had an opening and the sloppy movements made it easy for her to make multiple connections; each hit throwing its focus off more and more, using the rocky walls nearby to her advantage and as she hears the roars of Puck and the other Tigrex nearby. The male monsters are currently locking tooth and talon as they jump and dive around and this Tigrex proves to be a lot stronger and a lot more aggressive with its attacks than the female.

Pablo commanded Puck with his whistles and sounds and they kept the male Tigrex as busy as they could. Puck avoided a deadly bite to the throat by inches before jumping backwards into flight as he unleashed a fire ball at his attacker, hitting it right in the face and staggering it before diving in with talons out to deliver a powerful blow into its side. The force and weight of the blow hit it off its feet but as Puck went in for another diving attack the Tigrex managed to get back up quickly enough to avoid the blow; instead clamping its jaw down onto on of the the armoured legs and pulled strongly to the side as Puck flapped his wings faster and harder to remain in the air, using his free leg to claw at the face in attempt to be let go as he roars out in distress as he keeps being pulled around quickly and suddenly. Pablo could barely hold on due to these movements and he knew he had to help Puck, the Tigrex won’t let go very easily and if Puck is pulled to the ground by one of the powerful pulls it could prove to be bad so he grabs his blades and jumped off of his wyvern; dropping quickly with a spinning movement but another pull made him miss connecting the blow fully although he did manage to get one blade to connect and it sliced right down the side of the Tigrex’s face. The connection cut right through the scales and skin of the face, leaving a deep wound and even blinding the monster and this made it let Puck go as it thrashed around aimlessly in both pain and anger. Pablo used this short moment to quickly check on Puck who landed, holding their leg up slightly in a way that says the Tigrex has caused damage but the leg isn’t broken, the pulling has caused a sprain and now wasn’t the best time to be hurt considering the Tigrex has already regained its focus and the reddened markings appeared on its body and it was already stampeding towards them at a terrifying speed but due to Pucks current situation he was unable to move aside fast enough like Pablo and the Tigrex collided with the Rathalos with enough force to send them both tumbling over each other as Puck tries to get away from his attacker while it desperately tried to pin him onto his back and there’s nothing Pablo can do to get near them properly even though he tried to help his monster right now.

The first chance he got at getting close enough to attack was met with the swing of the Tigrex’s tail due to the struggle and it sent the hunter backwards and rolling away with pained grunts from each hard rolling hit his body on the sand, it knocked him into a daze as he tries to get back to his feet and this sent Puck into a rage of bites and blasts of fire but the Tigrex had already managed to pin him down on his back, able to avoid most of the scorching flames as it bite and pulled at the protective armour on his underbelly with full intent to get it off to go for the kill, putting itself at the disadvantage due to being angry enough to ignore the kicking feet which sliced at its hind legs, belly and sides with sharp talons that left deep gashes in its skin. The only thing that managed to stop its attack, since Pablo was stumbling his way back too slowly, was the pained roar of the female as Nanny’s hammer broke a few teeth out of its mouth and the male was soon charging its way towards the Felyne who was quickly beginning to run for cover and up the rocky walls to get out of reach and the clumsy male headbutted into the wall, hurting itself in the process and stunning itself for a moment while the female got a moment to recover and entered its last fit of rage. The pair both recovered quickly and they both stampede around below Nanny in attempt to reach her, knocking into each other as both rage blindly but she climbs higher and away from the leaping swipes and bites the pair made at the small ledges she used.

Pablo grunts to himself as he got his focus back, quickly helping to encourage Puck back to his feet and climbed on as the wyvern began to charge dead ahead for the pair of Tigrex, in a rage of his own and currently ignoring the pain of the sprain caused by the pulling minutes earlier. Even though Puck is in a state of rage he still heard and listened to Pablo’s commanding sounds and he sent a fireball at the pair; it hit the wall between them and the spray of flames and rocks flinched the pair; this causes them to turn their attention towards the Rathalos and both roared loudly before beginning to charge with deadly speed. Nanny took the chance to leap from her safe spot before the pair got too far away and she landed on the back of the larger male “get the small one first! It’s too dangerous to fight them both together for too long!” she called, her tone desperate as she held on to the now violently trashing and bucking male as it tried to get her off and away from being able to connect her hammer properly on it’s head. Pablo commanded Puck to turn his attention onto the smaller female and avoided a bone breaking jaw bite to the neck by inches, but the weakness of blood loss caused by the severed tail end made it easy to avoid the sluggishly moving smaller Tigrex and this gave Puck an opening and chance to clamp his jaw down on to the small Tigrex’s neck and he began to shake his head powerfully on the now defenceless monster as he goes in for the kill, jaw tightening its grip with the each passing moment and powerful movement until a snap sounding in the air signalled that the struggle had broken the females beck and the body slumped. Puck growls and drops the body before charging directly for the only Tigrex left.

Nanny had almost lost her grip on the Tigrex’s back multiple times already, having only managed to connect her hammer a few times at the creatures shoulders with little success on causing any weakness to the plated scales. When she saw Puck coming in fast she quickly pounced away from her spot and took hold on the monsters tail which prevented her from reaching the ground while the same jaws that finished the female now connected to the arm of the angry male and both the larger monsters went into a ground shaking tumbling roll which threw both Nanny and Pablo off and to the ground as the massive creatures once again lock tooth and talon “Pablo go for the tail while Puck has it pinned!” Nanny called. Puck has overpowered the Tigrex and managed to keep the thrashing monster below while avoiding most bites and kicks as they snap at each other while the Tigrex tries to become the victor. Pablo however was now making his way to the tail, running as fast as he could over the golden sands before flipping himself into a graceful sidewards and circular movement to connect the blades onto the tail as strongly as he could, but the first blows didn’t cut straight through due to the violent struggle and a loud roar escaped the throat of the struggling Tigrex who thrashed even harder now to get from underneath Puck, but it won’t manage to throw the Rathalos off until another swinging movement from Pablo’s blades managed to cut through the rest of the flesh and the tail cane off. The burning pain forced the Tigrex below to enter an even more dangerous fit of rage and it managed to overpower Puck and both rolled around again, shaking the ground below them as their hissing roars fill the air before they jump away from each other and snarl as they stare each other down while attempting to catch their breath. Pablo and Nanny both use this moment of opening and ran towards the temporarily defenceless Tigrex, avoiding slow swipes of its paw and bites of the jaw as they began to hit their weapons onto the creature. Nanny jumped into the air and delivered a powerful blow to the face, chipping off several scales in the process and staggered it sidewards into the swinging blades Pablo held which staggered it again as a large piece of plated scale chipped away only to be brought down to its belly when the hammer broke a claw on its paw which allowed Pablo a full opening to swing and hit away at its back for the short few seconds it was down on the ground.

After those few seconds had passed the Tigrex was getting back to its feet and had began to swing and bite for the pair quickly and with dangerous bites at the air that threatened to get one of them should they misplace their movements but both jump away and avoid its attacks as quickly as they could while swinging their weapons away at any opening they saw until the Tigrex suddenly jumped backwards and away from them to avoid Puck, who had regained his energy, from biting down on their neck. It wants to run and hide to recover from its injury but there was few places out here to hide and the rocky areas where it could hide were blocked by the trio being in its path and it snarls at them before stalking towards the side while keeping them in view. The moment it tried to run the trio were instantly charging, Pablo had climbed up onto Puck, jumping off of his mount and onto the Tigrex’s back the moment he was close enough and began to slash away at the thick plates, chipping at them with each swing as the monster began to buck and thrash enough, making it difficult for Nanny and Puck to get close as Pablo was now the one to feel the impressive power of the massive creature as he began to find it hard to keep hold, only beginning to hit away in moments where it was running around and not thrashing and held on during the moments it thrashed; repeating the process until it stumbled and fell down and within seconds Pablo and Nanny were hitting away at the monsters vulnerable areas while Puck bit and ripped away at any spot his jaw would connect to and in a final attempt to escape the Tigrex twisted itself suddenly and sent a jaw directly towards Nanny who was the closest to its face. The sudden speed of the movement startled the old Felyne and wide eyes stare at the mouth of death as it’s sharp and jagged toothed hole sped right at her; fangs just inches away from her face...

~~~

Again I greatly apologise for the lateness!!!! Not sure how great this chapter will be or if those who read the original found this version better or not but hey I tried I type for fun. Just so much stuff has been getting in the way lately... oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger :) old faces return in the next chapter!

Until then, catch you all later, I hope you’re all keeping safe.


End file.
